


To Feed A Flame

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Facials, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Eren, Orgasm Denial Mention, Praise, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Spanking, Teasing, alpha!jean, handjobs, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: When Eren's heat approaches the three of them have to make a crucial decision: Break off their budding relationship or take it a step further.





	To Feed A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)

“Wait...”, Jean mumbled fingers stilling where they were tangled in Eren's shirt, blinking down slowly at the shorter boy he had shoved against the wall. “You're not … you're not a Beta?”  
Eren huffed, eyelids fluttering as he looked down, cheeks red and lips glistening.  
Jean had expected many things to come out of this, but not Eren dropping that kind of surprise between frantic kisses.  
“I'm not”, he growled, gaze stubbornly cast down. “So can you start that gloating thing you always do and … get it over with?”  
  
Jean blinked. He would have been offended at the suggestion alone if the topic hadn't been so obviously painful for Eren to talk about.  
The way he was bracing himself for ridicule and rejection said everything and Jean felt a painful sting in his chest realizing how _afraid_ Eren must have been of his reaction.  
  
“ That's not … I wouldn't...” There were no words, really. Not when Eren clenched his jaw tight and turned his face away, hands falling from Jean's hips.  
Jean didn't know how to explain this to Eren. That he'd never laugh about him for something important the way he did for countless other, tiny things. That their sarcastic banter wasn't supposed to get this personal.  
For a second he wondered why the other boy would ever think it even could.  
  
But with the way Eren seemed to withdraw further from him every second he needed to do something, anything, to save the situation.  
  
“Does Marco know?”, he asked instead of keeping up his attempts at assuring Eren he wouldn't make fun of him or gloat. Eren shrugged.  
“He will when you run home and tell him about it”, he muttered, still not looking at Jean and okay, that stung. But he couldn't even start to imagine the kind of scenarios Eren's mind had spun thinking about coming out to them.  
  
Maybe that was the reason it had taken them this long.  
They'd been dancing around the border of officially dating for months now, giving Eren the time he needed while growing increasingly more and more frustrated and worried.  
Apparently it wasn't just the idea of joining a couple that had already been dating a long time that had kept Eren at arms length...  
  
“I won't”, Jean said, careful to keep his voice level and calm as he reached up with one hand, nudging a finger against Eren's chin to coax him into eye contact again.  
It was tentative and guarded but good enough for the moment. “I won't tell Marco anything without your consent. But … you could come home with me and we could talk to him together?”  
  
It took Eren a long while of gazing critically into Jean's eyes until he started to accept that this was it, that Jean wouldn't laugh about him or leave or break off the whole, budding relationship.  
“Okay”, he finally breathed and even though he didn't seem too convinced just yet it had to be enough for the moment.  
  
~  
  
“I understand you were nervous”, Marco said, kind and gentle, holding Eren’s hand between careful fingers. “But thank you for telling us. We really appreciate it, that must have been so hard for you...”  
Eren nodded, lips still tight but expression way less guarded after they had promised him that, no Jean and Marco weren't dating because they were only really attracted to other Alphas and that no, of course they wouldn't send him away after finding out he was an Omega.  
Sure they would have to learn a few things but that was far from impossible. And now that they knew about him they could take even better care of him and start to really understand his behaviour.  


“But Eren...”, Marco continued, eyebrows pulled together a bit. “Why did you tell us now? Did something happen?”  
Jean had wondered that as well. Been wrecking his brain if they'd said or done anything that could have made him worry like that.  
  
But it had been way more important to get Eren home and onto their couch so that Marco, sweet, gentle, patient Marco, could take care of the delicate situation before Jean said something stupid that drove their almost-boyfriend away completely.  
  
Eren bit his lip and nodded. He looked so tiny right now, like a “proper” Omega.  
Jean only noticed because usually their friend looked anything but demure and submissive. On the contrary, he was strong and opinionated and he always got what he wanted.  
Seeing him like this, scared and embarrassed, was weird and made an odd protectiveness crawl through Jean's chest.  
  
“My heat's close.”  
The words were so quiet Jean almost didn't catch them and he only knew he heard right when Marco's eyes opened just a bit wider.  
“You'd have found out anyway and I thought … if you wanted to end it because of … you at least wouldn't have to see me like that...”  
  
“Oh darling...”, Marco hummed, raising Eren's hand to his lips to breathe a soft kiss against bruised knuckles. “We don't mind in the least. All we want is for you to be comfortable around us.”  
“I am!”, Eren said vehemently, almost startling in the soft, quiet atmosphere. “I've never felt so safe around anyone before, let alone Alphas! I was just so scared of losing this when you found out...”  
  
Jean had to swallow. All this time he didn't have the slightest idea.  
“Well, you won't.” His voice sounded a little raspy but the tiny smile he got for his efforts was enough. Silence fell over them for a while after that but it was far from the oppressive kind that had hung in the air before Eren had started to talk.  
  
“Where will you spend your heat?”  
As soon as the words were out Jean wanted to take them back, overcome with the strong urge to hit himself in the face. That sounded so cliché, so perverted and lusty and … _Alpha_. Just what Eren _didn't_ need right then.  
He wouldn't have been surprised if their friend got up and left.  
  
But instead Eren shrugged, a light hint of pink creeping back onto his cheeks.  
“I don't know yet...”, he mumbled and his voice sounded so small and adorable Jean wanted to kiss him.  
But he stayed firmly seated in the armchair across from them.  
  
“Well, you do know two guys who' d love to take care of you...”, Marco offered with a mischievous smirk and Eren blushed even more. “No pressure, no expectations. Just an offer. Think about it?”  
Marco hadn't even finished before Eren nodded, a small, careful movement but it didn't look uninterested at all.  
“I will”, he promised, voice strong and even. Jean really, _really_ hoped he would.  
  
~  
  
“I won't just roll over and take it.”  
Jean frowned, glancing back onto his phone screen that definitely displayed Eren's caller ID, accompanied by a picture of the other boy making a face, eyes crossed and tongue sticking out.  
“Uhm … Eren?”, he asked, not sure what to make of the strange opening after half a week of silence.  
  
“Yes”, came the quick reply before Eren went on. “I won't lie there and beg for your dick or whatever, that isn't me. And if you want an Omega like that you better look somewhere else.”  
He sounded bitter, like he'd done nothing but overthink about every aspect of their relationship and his entire existence during the last few days.  
Jean couldn't even blame him, he'd probably have done the same were he in Eren's position.  
  
So he just nodded slowly, trying to ignore the slight burn in his chest at the mere suggestions they should replace him with a more obedient model. How absurd.  
“That's fine”, he said calmly. “We don't want an Omega, remember? We want you, wanted you long before we knew. So however you'll act, it'll be fine with us, okay?”  
“Oh...”, Eren breathed, disarmed like Jean had just revealed a deep secret instead of stating the obvious. “Yeah that …. makes sense.”  
  
It spoke volumes about how much time Eren must have spent going over the situation again and again that he'd lost sight of the most important details. That they weren't offering to spend Eren's heat with him to take advantage of a helpless Omega.  
On the contrary.  
They wanted to help Eren, a boy they'd been courting for months, through a hard time the best way they knew how. And even though the possibility for mindblowing sex the kind neither of them had ever experienced before was everything but repulsing, it wasn't the reason for the offer.  
  
“So...”, Jean began after Eren had been quiet for a while. “Does that mean you made a decision?”  
A sharp inhale, a short pause.  
“Stop pushing, I don't know yet!”  
Before Jean could even think of apologizing Eren hang up.  
  
~  
  
Three days later Eren showed up on their doorstep with an overnight bag and a flightiness that spoke volumes.  
  
“I have conditions”, he informed them after Marco had made tea for all of them and sat them down at the kitchen table. “And I'll leave if you don't swear to me you'll respect them.”  
Marco gave that sweet, patient smile of his and Jean felt like melting. This was happening.  
They still had to set some rules but Eren was here, he made a decision. He trusted them to take care of him...  
  
“Of course”, Marco said. “Anything you need to feel more comfortable and safe with us.”  
Eren regarded him for a moment, seemingly judging how sincere the words were before nodding.  
  
“Okay, so...”, he paused again for a short moment, bracing himself. “You can't hold anything I say or do against me after it's over. I'm not … dangerous or anything but I … get really demanding and needy and I might be rude or … say a few really embarrassing things...”  
  
Jean and Marco exchanged a quick look before both nodding.  
“Alright”, Jean agreed with an easy, crooked grin. “What happens during heat stays … during heat? We'll keep your dirty, little secrets.”  
  
“We will”, Marco nodded as well, still smiling softly, fingers curled loosely around his cup of tea. “But you should also know that we won't judge you for whatever 'embarrassing' things you'll say. Whatever fantasies you'll tell us about or whatever you'll want us to do … we'll probably want it just as much. Don't forget we've been wanting you for months and we'll be affected by you as well...”  
By the time he was finished there was an excited little spark in Marco's eyes, an answer to what Jean had been feeling and thinking since Eren had entered their apartment.  
  
“Yeah, that … that's actually part of my second condition?” Eren raised the cup to his lips with trembling hands and took a careful sip.  
They waited for him to continue, Marco the picture of perfect patience, Jean fighting against his restless excitement.  
  
“There's something I'll beg you to do but you can't listen to me because my heat makes me stupid and reckless and I'm only even considering this whole thing because I trust you to not listen to me...”  
Jean had a feeling what this might be about and his stomach was already flipping with nerves.  
“What is it?”, Marco asked, still perfectly calm and Eren bit his lip.  
  
“You can't fuck me without condoms”, he finally admitted, voice small and gaze directed downwards into his cup. “And you especially can't come inside me. I'll … beg you for both. Because I'm a stupid comeslut during my heat but … you can't. I mean I won't get pregnant or anything but … we haven't been tested and...”  
  
“It would be irresponsible”, Marco agreed with a serious nod. “We’ll handle that, you can trust us. Maybe, if we all like how things are going, we can think about getting tested in the future. It could be nice to give you something you want that much...”  
  
Eren flushed beautifully, already revealing the fact that he wasn't just craving this during his heat. Jean bit his lip against a low groan. Eren seemed so very perfect for them...  
  
“Good.” It was a quick way to finish the topic before Eren changed it. “You'll also have to make sure I drink enough and eat a bit sometimes. I brought some energy bars and fruit, stuff like that. Nothing too heavy or I'll start to feel sick.”

“Done”, Jean nodded. They'd already expected something like that and had stocked up on bottles of water and light snacks, just in case. Their preparations seemed to pay off.  
  
“Anything else?”, Marco asked, resting his chin in one of his palms as he leaned forward, placing his elbow on top of the table.  
Eren hesitated, gaze flicking between them. He didn't seem as flighty anymore, starting to settle into the situation, into them. This was happening. Then his eyes locked with Marco's and he raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
“Yes”, he hummed and his next words were a cocky demand that made Jean's dick twitch excitedly. “Fuck me good, Alpha.”  
  
~  
  
Eren's heat would start sometime around noon on Friday and last all throughout the weekend. Jean and Marco decided to call in sick the next morning and spend the day with Eren instead so they could be there when it started and take care of him immediately.  
Take care of him...  
Jean's stomach pulled tight at the thought alone, arousal simmering in his veins when he thought about how he'd spend his weekend.  
  
He'd never been too interested in Omegas, thoughts rarely lingering on them, even though they smelled wonderful and the idea of spending a heat with one was kind of appealing.  
But he'd been in love with Marco for as long as he could remember. Not even his childhood friend presenting as another Alpha had deterred him in his pursuits and it had all paid off in the end.  
  
Yes, people sometimes looked at them strangely when finding out they were dating and yes, fights got … intense. But so did their sex.  
And as long as they were happy with each other nothing really mattered in comparison.  
  
Until Eren had stumbled back into their lives. Feisty and funny and sweet, just the way they'd remembered him. Like that they both fell hard.  
  
And now he was in their bathroom taking a shower and they were in the bedroom changing the sheets, preparing to spend their very first heat with an Omega together.  
“He seemed more relaxed near the end, didn't he?”, Marco hummed, fluffing a pillow with more care than strictly necessary. Jean understood. They both wanted things to be perfect, wanted Eren to be as comfortable as possible.  
It was a strange new protective streak they'd already talked about during the week. Instincts kicking in, ridiculously, after all these years.  
  
“Yeah”, Jean agreed, finally finishing his fight with the blanket. “Hope it’ll stay like that. I hate seeing him all nervous … doesn’t suit him.”  
“No, it doesn’t. I mean...” Marco trailed off and Jean didn’t push him, busying himself with changing another pillowcase instead.  
  
“It’s less than ideal”, Marco continued after a short while, checking the closet for the stack of clean sheets.  
“I get that he’s nervous. I’m too, to be honest. It’s a pretty big step, especially since we haven’t done anything yet. But … it’s better than leaving him alone, right? And since he’s here I’d say he thinks so too?”  
  
Jean hummed, mulling the words over for a moment.  
Of course it would have been better to experiment a little before jumping straight into a heat together.  
Of course it would have been nice knowing what Eren liked and needed and what he didn’t.  
It sure would have taken off some pressure, especially off Eren who seemed to be so worried about embarrassing himself with his needs. A fear they could have taken away with just a bit more time, with getting to know each other better.  
  
But then again, the alternative was letting him suffer alone all weekend, something neither of them was willing to let happen if they could do anything about it at all.  
And just because Eren would be in heat that didn’t mean he couldn’t talk, couldn’t let them know what he wanted and if he didn’t like something.  
  
“We’ll be fine”, Jean said after a while. “He’s an adult, it’s not his first heat. And as you said, he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t trust us or thought we couldn’t handle it. So we … we’ll take care of him.”  
His stomach did another flip as Marco turned back to him, the same excitement that Jean was feeling flashing in his eyes.  
  
But before he could say anything else there was a curt knock on the bedroom door and then it was pushed open slowly, Eren sticking his head into the room.  
“Hey, can I come in?”, he asked, tentative, like he was scared of overstepping any boundaries. That wouldn’t do. He might be more sure about his decision but they really needed to find a way to make him more comfortable around the apartment before tomorrow.  
  
Marco was already at it.  
  
“Yes, of course”, he smiled, gesturing for Eren to come in. “Make yourself at home! If there’s anything you need just ask or...”  
Marco trailed off as Eren pushed the door open completely and took a slow step into the room. His hair was still wet and he was wearing a loose shirt, the logo of his university in Germany printed across the chest, and a pair of tiny shorts that showed off his muscular legs perfectly.  
But the most striking thing was the scent. 

  
J ean couldn’t remember ever smelling something as mouth-watering, as tempting and exquisite as the smell wafting into the room with Eren.  
  
The first whiff reminded him of freshly baked bread and black coffee, rustic and homey, before  it trailed off into  something lighter , a summer’s breeze carrying hints of  lilac and jasmine and below that earthy notes of moss and a forest so deep Jean wanted to get lost in it forever.  
  
Eren noticed both their staring and gave an awkward little smile, his hand coming up to rub the side of his neck.  
“I washed off the scent blockers”, he explained, gaze flicking between them. “I … I know it gets intense. Sorry if that’s...”  
  
“Don’t”, Jean interrupted, his voice barely more than a croak. “Don’t be sorry. It’s … you smell...”  
“Incredible”, Marco finished for him, the breath shuddering out of him before he inhaled deeply again, savouring all the different, interlacing scents.  
  
Jean took a careful step forwards, watching Eren closely for any reaction.  
The hand cupped against his neck fell aside as Eren looked between them, attentive but not as flighty and apologetic anymore.  
  
Jean slowly stepped closer until he could reach out and wrap his  arms around Eren’s waist, head dipping down to nuzzle the crook of his neck as he inhaled deeply. The smell was dizzyingly intense like this and Jean couldn’t help but moan, feeling Eren shudder against him.  
It didn’t take long for Marco to join them as well and Jean happily scooted to the side, tugging his boyfriend closer as Marco leaned down to nose at Eren’s neck.  
  
“God...”, Marco breathed and Jean could only hum his agreement, eyes sliding closed as he found more and more nuances  layered on top of another that turned the unique smell  even more irresistible.  
  
Stiff at first Eren soon relaxed and tipped his head back with a soft noise, giving them more space. Jean couldn’t resist but nibble at the little scent glands, making Eren shudder and moan so very sweetly in their arms.  
  
“Oh … why do you ever hide this from anyone?”  
The question sounded utterly amazed and Jean found himself wondering the same.  
On a more objective, logical level he understood that in order to pass as a Beta Eren needed to use scent blockers. Strong ones, if the intensity of his scent was any indication. But  the Alpha inside him was whining at the idea of ever having to go without this again.

  
Eren laughed as he relaxed more and more into their embrace, squirming a little when Jean’s licks against his neck began to tickle.  
“I’m starting to think I shouldn’t...”, he grinned and Jean wholeheartedly agreed.  
  
~  
  
They spent the evening curled up in bed, lazily making out and taking little breaks to just talk whenever it got too heated. Eren still didn’t seem quite as comfortable as they’d like him to be, even though he was getting there, and neither of them wanted to push too fast, too far.  
  
They’d have the whole weekend to do whatever they pleased and if it went well, every other weekend after that.  
Tonight was about setting the scene, about making Eren feel welcome and safe with them so he could just let go and trust them to catch him as soon as his heat kicked in.  
  
“This probably goes without saying, but...”, Eren started, his head resting against Marco’s chest who was leaning back against the headboard, fingers absent-mindedly gliding along Jean’s arms. “I’ll feel better if I say it at least once: No marking. I don’t wanna wake up on Monday morning and find myself bound to you.”  
  
Marco’s eyebrows drew together in a deep frown and he glanced down at Eren’s head of unruly dark hair. Jean didn’t find any words for a few seconds.  
“I mean it!”, Eren insisted. “Mikasa would kill you. Only that she’d never have a chance ‘cause I’d get to you first.”  
  
Oh, Jean didn’t doubt that in the least. Neither the bloodlust something horrible like that would invoke in Eren’s vengeful sister, nor their friend’s claim to get rid of them himself.  
Before he could react Marco started talking, his broad, warm hands rubbing Eren’s shoulders.  
  
“Eren, please. There’s no need for threats. We would never claim you without your consent and definitely not this early. You’re trusting us with so much already, you can trust us with this as well, alright?”  
Eren’s shoulders dropped as he sighed, leaning back into Marco a little.  
  
“Yeah… yes, sure”, he muttered, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. There was something soft about his expression, something almost defeated. Jean wanted to reach out and cup those cheeks between his hands but he wasn’t sure how Eren would take to his touch right now so he controlled himself, fingers playing with a fold in the sheets.  
  
“Sorry. I know you’d never do that and yes, I trust you. I just … get really confrontational before my heat”, Eren admitted, tugging at a loose thread on the hem of Jean’s shirt. “It’ll be better tomorrow, I promise.”  
“Don’t worry about it...”, Jean said, careful as he leaned forward to press a kiss against Eren’s cheek, earning a weak little smile. “Wanna go to sleep? It’s getting late.”  
  
Eren’s pretty eyes fluttered open again and for a moment Jean felt himself captivated by the tired gaze.  
He wanted, god he wanted badly and patience had never been his strong forte. Especially not when the object of his desire was cradled warm and safe in his lover’s arms, blinking slowly at him and still giving off the most exquisite mixture of scents.  
  
But no. It wasn’t yet time and all three of them needed a good night’s rest for whatever tomorrow and the following days would bring.  
Eren smiled.  
The world wasn’t fair.  
  
“Yes, let’s go to sleep”, he said and soon they settled down, Eren tucked safely between them where he’d remain the whole night.  
  
~  
  
Eren started to feel feverish and restless sometime after breakfast and stumbled over into the bedroom to crawl back into bed while Jean and Marco cleaned up the kitchen.  
  
“So...”, Jean began, wiping soap from the dishes before lining them up to dry. “Who gets him first?” He looked over at Marco, wiggling his eyebrows playfully and making his boyfriend laugh.  
“Whoever he wants, Jean. It’s not our decision.”  
“Yeah but … if he doesn’t have a preference? Who goes first?”  
Marco sighed dramatically and closed the fridge after having put the leftovers from breakfast away. He slid behind Jean, wrapping strong arms around his waist and nuzzled behind his ear.  
  
“You want to, don’t you?”, he hummed, voice low and teasing, the tone enough to make goosebumps prickle down Jean’s bare arms.  
“Well, look at who knows me...”, Jean purred back, shaking water from his hands to wrap damp fingers around Marco’s wrists, leaning back into his boyfriend’s warm body.  
  
“Of course I do, darling.” A trail of kisses was left along his neck and Jean sighed.  
He truly couldn’t wait. How very lucky that Marco knew about his problems with patience. That he’d even held out this long was a miracle in itself.  
  
“Alright”, Marco agreed after a few more kisses. “If he doesn’t care you go first and I get to watch the show...”  
Jean groaned, a lazy grin spreading across his face.  
“Such a pervert, wanting to watch your boyfriend fuck another guy.”  
  
“You do, too”, Marco hummed and Jean could hear the cocky smirk in his voice. “I’ll make sure to make it entertaining when I fuck him harder than you ever could...”  
“Careful, Bodt”, Jean drawled, mindlessly starting to roll his hips back into Marco’s. “That a challenge?”  
“It might be...”  
  
Before Jean knew it he was curling back to kiss Marco deeply, damp fingers tangled in thick hair and spine bowing against his boyfriend’s body.  
It was hot, getting more intense when their tongues tangled and Jean breathed a soft moan against Marco’s slick lips, writhing against him as all the pent up frustration started to bubble to the surface.  
Marco’s hands were running up and down his body, pawing at his chest, squeezing his thighs and gripping his hips and Jean soon understood that he wasn’t the only one strung incredibly tightly. Marco had just always been better at hiding it.  
  
Then there was a whine, high pitched and needy, drifting over to them from the bedroom. Movements stilling simultaneously they both perked up, heads swivelling towards the hallway.  
“Eren...”, Marco whispered and Jean could feel a tug in his chest, like he was needed.  
Then, another whimper, accompanied by a distinct call of both their names. They twitched before looking at each other, swallowing hard.  
  
“Ready?”, Marco asked, his eyes dark and hungry. Loving rivalry or not, they were in this together. And together they’d give Eren the best goddamn heat he’d ever had.  
“Ready”, Jean nodded and with that they bolted out of the kitchen and over to the bedroom.  


~  
  
Eren was spread out on the bed like an offering, strong legs tangled in the blankets, shirt slipping up to reveal the tan planes of his flat stomach, head thrown back into the pillows and hands gripping the sheets.  
He panted softly, hips subtly undulating as their names dripped from his lips like syrup, sticky and sweet.  
  
That scent hung in the air, thick and more flowery than last night and Jean felt his heartbeat pick up and his cock stir in response, ready to follow the irresistible call.  
His feet moved all on their own, carrying him toward the bed with Marco close by his side, fingers having tangled with his at one point between the kitchen and the bedroom.  
  
“Hey sweetheart”, Marco purred, leaning down to cup Eren’s cheek with his free hand. “How are you feeling?”  
Eren shuddered, his whole body trembling at the soft touch as he nuzzled into the palm, eyes fluttering closed.  
  
“So hot”, he breathed. “’m burning...”  
“You do feel really warm. Need me to get you anything? A wet cloth maybe?” Marco was always the considerate one and Jean couldn’t remember a lot of times he’d been as grateful for having him as right now.  
Were it up to him he’d probably just climb into the bed with Eren and wrap around him until he’d demand more.  
But Marco was good at this, at taking care of people. Not that Jean wasn’t, they just had … different approaches.  
  
Eren opened his eyes again to blink up at them, dark lashes fluttering as his lips parted around a confused little noise.  
“I’m … water? Maybe...”  
“Sure.”  
They’d already stored a few bottles as well as the energy bars Eren had brought in the night stand and Marco quickly retrieved a bottle of water while Jean finally followed his first instinct and climbed onto the bed as well, reluctantly letting go of Marco’s warm fingers.  
“Here you go...”, Marco mumbled as he opened the bottle for Eren and Jean helped their guest sit up a bit so he could drink.  
  
Eren emptied half the bottle before he handed it to Marco, panting heavily and tipping his head back, strands of dark hair sticking to his forehead and temples with sweat.  
“So hot...”, he repeated and Jean mentally agreed.  
Especially when Eren gripped the back of his baggy shirt to yank it over his head and fling it off the bed. The flush on his cheeks travelled all the way down his neck and across his chest, giving him a beautiful, heated glow.  
  
Before Jean knew it he reached out to touch, fingers brushing across Eren’s collarbone as he leaned closer, heat radiating from flushed skin.  
Eren let out a pleased hum and moved into the touch, slowly straightening until he could look at Jean, from below his lashes.  
  
“I want to touch you”, Jean whispered, a very obvious secret between them. The mattress dipped on the other side as Marco joined them but kept his distance for now, watching with interest as Eren nodded, tongue wetting his lower lip before reaching out for Jean in turn, warm palm wrapping around his wrist and tugging.  
The next moment Jean’s hand was splayed across Eren’s chest, finger barely brushing a dusky nipple and making him shudder in delight.  
  
“Touch me.” It was a breathy moan and Jean could feel his cock stiffening, the mixture of this captivating scent, Eren’s beautiful face and that heated voice enough to get him going.  
“Come on...” Another tug and Eren let himself fall back onto the mattress, arms splaying out at his sides as he blinked up at Jean.  
“Touch me, Alpha...”  
  
Jean groaned, unable to resist anymore as he followed Eren, kneeling above him and letting his hands wander across all that exposed, heated skin. Up those gorgeous, strong legs and over Eren’s flat stomach, his tan arms and flushed chest, rolling both nipples between his fingers until they were hard, then pinching carefully to make Eren moan.  
All the while the beautiful boy below him was sighing and squirming, bucking his hips helplessly.  
After a while strong hands fisted in Jean’s shirt, yanking him down into a messy kiss full of teeth and groans, Eren panting against his lips after they’d parted.  
  
“This … this is your heat?”, Jean stuttered, mind hazy with lust and need and that damn perfect smell … He’d never been this close to an Omega in heat before and wasn’t quite sure what to expect, if this was it or some early stage or…  
“Yeah”, Eren answered, leaning up for another quick kiss. “It’s starting … you gonna fuck me or what?”  
  
The next moment he was yanking at Jean’s shirt, pulling it off until he could fling it to the side as well, fingers roaming across Jean’s body as soon as it lay bare for him.  
But as much as Jean wanted to bite that pretty, unmarred neck and bury himself inside Eren, he needed one last check.  
Glancing over at Marco he found his boyfriend nodding enthusiastically, watching them with undivided attention and that was enough for Jean.  
  
He let out a deep growl as he turned back to Eren, focusing on him with new intensity. Both hands grabbing Eren’s hips he stopped the incessant wiggling, causing Eren to let out an unhappy grunt as he squinted at Jean.  
  
“So you want me to fuck you?”, Jean asked, knowing very well what a tease he was but simply unable to resist when Eren was spread out like this for him.  
“Isn’t that why I’m here?” Eren’s hands pawed uselessly at his arms, trying to get him to do something, anything but sit there and stare at him.  
“So you can fuck me through my heat? ‘cause … ugh, ‘cause you get off on having me like … like this?”  
  
Jean hummed thoughtfully, leaning down to bury his teeth in Eren’s shoulder and making him moan beautifully for a few seconds.  
“Bullshit”, he breathed as he pulled back to look into Eren’s eyes, something oddly defensive sparking in deep green. “Fuck yes, you’re the hottest I’ve ever seen you right now. But if you still think I’m doing this for anyone but you, I can get up and leave.”  
  
Jean sincerely doubted he could.  
He was painfully hard already and holding Eren’s hips like this without really doing anything was torture, the animal part of his brain wailing at him to flip the boy over and mount him but … he needed to get this through Eren’s incredibly thick skull.  
  
But instead of giving in Eren snarled, hips bucking as he clashed their mouths together once again in an aggressive kiss.  
“Then stop fucking gloating and get on with it already!”, he spat and Jean sighed. Maybe later. Now he obviously needed to take the edge off.  
  
Jean peeled away the tiny shorts, pulling them down Eren’s legs to throw them aside, and took a moment afterwards to admire the tan, toned body spread out on the bed for him to take.  
Eren’s cock was smaller than Jean’s, which should be normal for an Omega, but still had a satisfying girth, hard and uncut and Jean wanted to suck him down and make him come.  
But that also had to wait.  
  
He pushed Eren’s legs apart with both hands, grabbing the thighs firmly to lift them up, making Eren groan.  
“Finally”, he other boy breathed, opening his legs wide for Jean to move between them, his gaze nothing short of a challenge.  
  
Jean licked his lips, fingers of one hand inching down and between Eren’s thighs, dipping behind Eren’s smooth balls to glide over his perineum and … oh … oh, Eren was … _wet_.  
  
Well, of course he was, he was an Omega, this kind of thing was normal for them. But Jean wasn’t used to it, Marco and him always had to use lots of lube and make sure to prepare thoroughly before any kind of penetration could happen.  
This … Eren opening easily, soft and wet when Jean breached him with a single finger, the stretch quick and smooth … it got Jean’s cock from excited to rock hard within seconds, Eren’s hot little moan spurring him on to add a second finger that was accepted just as easily.  
  
“Fuck, that’s amazing...”, he cursed, eyes flicking over to his boyfriend who was still watching them with intense focus. “He’s so wet, Marco … so soft...”  
Marco gave a warm chuckle and scooted closer until he could brush his knuckles against Eren’s forehead, still shiny with sweat.  
  
“That true, sweetheart?”, he asked and the words were soft and so very loving. “Are you already nice and wet for us?”  
“Dripping”, Jean grinned, thick juices sliding over his knuckles as he pushed his fingers into Eren’s willing body repeatedly, flexing and curling them while cataloguing every groan and sigh and tiny yelp for later.  
  
Marco hummed his approval and leaned down to press a kiss against Eren’s cheek.  
“You’ll take him so well, won’t you?”  
The noise Eren made almost sounded like a whimper and he turned his head, straining for a kiss that Marco indulged him in, slow and sensual.  
When they parted Eren bucked his hips, burning attention turning back to Jean.  
“I’m ready. You don’t … ah, don’t need to...”  
  
Jean knew that. But it was his first time touching an Omega this intimately and part of him wanted to take things slow and explore.  
Then there was the other part that was clawing at the back of his mind, growling for him to fuck the pretty little Omega already and paired with Eren’s thinly veiled command it was enough to convince him.  
  
It was time to take the boy apart.  
  
~  
  
Eren was hot. So hot Jean thought he might burn inside him.  
But he was also dripping wet and tight and so incredibly demanding, still panting for _more_ and _harder_ when Jean had him bent in half, legs thrown over his shoulders and drilling into the inviting opening like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The bedframe was creaking in protest, wet slap of skin on skin deafening and Jean was gasping for breath, no room left in his mind except for the way Eren screamed his name when he hit that spot inside him just right, the way he shuddered and cried out for more, how he whimpered when Jean picked up the pace just a little.  
  
Sweat was beading down Jean’s neck, a dull ache setting in his muscles, arms starting to tremble from holding his as well as part of Eren’s weight for so long. But whenever he faltered for as much as a second Eren’s eyes flashed bright, lips pulling into a crooked, taunting grin.  
  
“What’s wrong?”, he’d sneer, breathless and writhing on Jean’s cock. “Thought you could … ah, handle me. Every o-other Beta, ugh ... could f-fuck me harder...” At which Jean would snarl and slam himself back into Eren so much harder, making the Omega yelp and moan, the animal part of his brain growling at him to show the pretty thing whining his name how very different he was from a Beta.  
  
But Jean kept a firm grip on it, took care to never push too hard or too deep and to only ever bump Eren’s opening with his slowly swelling knot without forcing it wider than it already was spread around his cock.  
  
At one point, when Eren’s voice pitched higher and he started wiggling harder, no matter how much Jean tried to pin him down, not even that seemed to be enough anymore. He started gasping and cursing.  
A moment later Jean understood why.  
  
“Your, f-fuck _yes_ , oh … your nnnhhh ... your knot!”, Eren stuttered, bright eyes screwed shut and jaw working around his high pitched moans. His hands were scratching burning striped down Jean’s slick back. “I … ahhh, I n-need it, come on … come… ohhh...”  
  
Jean swallowed, his mouth running dry. Marco and him rarely went that far, so much care and preparation needed for penetration, let alone knotting but … with Eren they could. Eren was begging … no, not begging, he never seemed to beg, _demanding_ it and Jean didn’t have a mind to refuse him. Didn’t want to.  
When he shot an incredulous look over at Marco who was resting on his side, one of his palms rubbing the bulge in his sweatpants, all he got in turn was an excited grin and he knew what to do.  
  
Eren snarled when he pulled out and moved back, spewing colourful curses as Jean flipped him over up until the point that he was pushed against the mattress with Jean’s weight on top as the cock that had fucked him open ruthlessly slid back into his fluttering hole.  
  
This time Jean didn’t stop above the swell of his knot, letting himself sink deeper and deeper, pushing harder and harder into Eren’s squirming body until his knot popped in.  
Eren’s animalistic wail was muffled into the pillows, his hands ripping on the sheets as he pushed his hips back, taking more and deeper until there was nothing left to take and he _sobbed_.  
  
Jean’s head was spinning, the incredible, unusual stimulation almost too much to take. But he hadn’t fulfilled his duties just yet, his Omega wasn’t quite satisfied and he couldn’t lose it before Eren did, no way in hell.  
So he draped his body along Eren’s, nosing at his neck and inhaling the sweet, sweet scent as he rocked his hips gently, churning up Eren’s burning insides.  
  
“Come on...”, he whispered, breathless and needy, barely clinging to his sanity, shoving a hand under Eren’s body to grip his leaking cock tightly. Then he remembered something and moved a bit until he could whisper into Eren’s ear.  
  
“Lose it … lose it f-for me so I can … give you my come...” He pressed on when Eren let out an overwhelmed little whine.  
“You want that, don’t you?” Groaning softly he pressed his forehead against Eren’s shoulder blade, rocking his hips a little harder, feeling the pull and squeeze of that wet little hole around the swelling base of his cock.  
  
“Want me to … to p-pump you full of m-my come and … and keep it in-inside and ... fuck, Eren...”  
Luckily that was enough to push his Omega over the edge, wailing and shivering and moaning, Jean following after him just a second later.  
  
~  
  
They stayed close after that, Eren’s smaller body tucked against Jean’s as they rested on their sides, Jean’s arm curled around the Omega’s chest, watching him and Marco trade slow, sweet kisses.  
  
Whenever Eren got restless, started to shift or grumble, Marco would reach down to jerk him off with steady, practised motions, giving their boy what he needed until he came again, shivering and squeezing tightly around Jean.  
  
~  
  
“How do you want it?”, Marco whispered, mere minutes after Jean finally managed to pull out, dick throbbing and overstimulated while Eren was already needing more.  
The irrefutable benefits of two Alphas helping an Omega through their heat.  
No single person could ever have enough stamina to completely satisfy a needy Omega, at least not one like Eren.  
  
Their guest took some time to mull the question over before simply rolling onto his other side to scoot back against Marco.  
  
“I liked this”, he said, tucking his head under Marco’s chin and smiling over at Jean, a new, soft quality to the quirk of his lips. Something almost … shy.  
Except that he was already hard again, reaching back with a hand to tug on Marco’s sweatpants.  
“Take ‘em off”, he demanded. “Want you now...”  
  
He got Marco. Slow and deep at first, drawing low, languid moans from him as Marco rolled his hips in a steady rhythm.  
“Like that, sweetheart?”, Marco purred, both arms wrapped around Eren’s body to hold him close, driving himself as deep as he could with every movement of his hips. “Does it feel good like that? Nice and full?”  
  
Eren just moaned, one of his hands curled around Marco’s wrist, the other fisted in the sheets.  
Jean wanted to reach out and untangle his fingers to join them with his own instead but … he wasn’t sure if Eren wanted that or if he’d rather concentrate on Marco and his touch for now.  
So Jean stayed still and watched instead.  
It was hardly a chore.  
  
“Oh … ohhhh Marco”, Eren moaned, biting his lips. “Harder … come on, harder...”  
“Yeah?” Marco was wearing a smug little smile and then he winked at Jean, playful and gorgeous. He let one hand glide down Eren’s side and over his trembling thigh. “You need it harder?”  
“Y-yes…!”  
  
“Oh sweetheart, of course I can give it to you harder...”  
With that Marco hooked his hand behind the back of Eren’s knee and lifted his leg, giving himself more room to work with as his movements got sharper, shoving himself harder into Eren and making him gasp.  
  
“Oh! Marco, yes...”, Eren moaned, eyelids fluttering as his jaw dropped open and Jean smirked. He knew what this felt like, pulled back against Marco’s strong chest, spread open and fucked deep … it wasn’t a miracle Eren was crying out the way he did when Marco picked up the rhythm a bit more. It was a safe and utterly helpless feeling to be taken like that and Jean could tell Eren enjoyed every second.  
  
He was so beautiful, even more so than when he’d taken Jean so perfectly, a little softer, a little less guarded with his eyes half lidded and his mouth hanging open.  
  
Jean couldn’t resist any longer, everything inside of him was itching to reach out and run his fingers all over that tight, powerful body bending for them.  
He was rock hard again.  
Shuffling closer, he gingerly cupped Eren’s fist to get his attention. Green eyes fluttered open to  
gaze at him.  
  
“Hey...”, Jean’s voice was raspy and he cleared his throat. “Let me touch you?”  
The only answer he got at first was a long, guttural groan when Marco gave a barrage of quick, powerful thrusts that must have hit something wonderful inside Eren, making him drool.  
But after Marco had led up a bit Eren looked back at Jean, fingers uncurling and grabbing Jean’s hand instead.  
  
“Y-yeah”, he stuttered. “Touch me Jean, touch me … no need t-to ask, just...”  
He didn’t need to hear that twice, immediately reaching out with both hands to cup Eren’s cheeks before kissing him deeply.  
Eren whimpered into his mouth when Marco picked up the pace again with a groan.  
Then his hands slid lower, down Eren’s neck where he massaged the scent glands a little before wandering further, brushing his fingers over those tight little nipples. Eren gasped the most beautiful noises into his mouth when he played with them.  
  
Soon one of his hands found Eren’s cock, already soaked with come, slicking the glide of his fist and making Eren thrash and pull away from Jean’s kisses.  
“More!”, he cried out, writhing in Marco’s arms. “F-fuck, deeper, I … I need...”  
  
Letting out a thoughtful hum Marco shifted his weight a little. Jean pulled his hand away from the slick cock he’d been fondling before Marco rolled onto his back.  
Holding Eren close and supporting his weight Marco got settled, Eren lying back against his chest, legs pulled up and spread wide with Marco’s length still stuffed inside him.  
  
“Oh god”, Eren gasped, wiggling a little. His eyes widened when Marco slipped a little deeper into him. “Yes, yes like that … ugh, fuck me, Marco...”  
“I will...” One of Marco’s hand reached up to tangle in Eren’s hair, pulling his head back to rest against Marco’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss against Eren’s temple, hips shifting subtly. “I’ll give you my knot, beautiful. Stuff you and pump you full of come, just like Jean did...”  
  
The memory alone was enough to made heat pool in Jean’s stomach, knot starting to swell again.  
Eren groaned, neck stretched long and Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.  
“Gimme … ah, gimme your come. Fuck, Alpha … fill me up! Want it so bad...”  
  
Nobody could have denied a request like that, not even Marco with his inhuman patience and iron will. So he grabbed Eren’s hips with both hands, bracing his feet against the mattress for leverage before he started pulling Eren down onto his cock.  
Jean sat up, shifted to get a better view and oh, it was obscene…  
  
Eren’s fluttering hole was glistening with his own fluids, they were dripping down Marco’s cock, slicking his knot and trickling over his tight balls.  
They didn’t even need the additional lubrication of the condom, Eren was so ready for them both, spreading beautifully around Marco’s thick knot as he was pulled onto it.  
  
Something in Jean’s brain short-circuited and he reached out, tapping his finger against the place where the two of them were joined together so intimately.  
Eren’s rim was hot and soft, giving way for the thick intrusion of Marco’s pulsing cock, it was beautiful and obscene and so, so sexy…  
Marco’s breath stuttered, hips shuddering and Eren wailed at Jean’s unexpected touch.  
  
“W-what are you … what are you doing, love?”, Marco stuttered, halting his movements which made Eren protest loudly.  
“Just … nothing...”, Jean murmured and pulled his hand back. “Eren … can I suck you off while he fucks his come into you?”  
  
“Yes!” The answer was immediate, one of Eren’s hands reaching out for him and Jean couldn’t help the smirk pulling on his lips as he leaned down to lick a smear of come from Eren’s hard cock. “Oh fuck yes, Jean!”  
  
A hand was fisted in his hair and Jean let out a low, surprised noise. Eren was so forceful, guiding his mouth the way he liked it until Jean sucked his pretty cock down and it was so very … interesting.  
Definitely not what he’d expected when thinking about an Omega in heat. But Eren was special in so many ways, why not in this? Why shouldn’t he pull Jean’s head down until his whole length was buried in Jean’s mouth?  
  
The subtle roll of Marco’s hips once his knot was pushed deep into Eren’s accepting hole was enough to move Eren’s cock as well, slowly fucking into Jean’s mouth.  
Everything was different from when he blew Marco. The feel, the taste, the smell. Not as heavy and filling as Marco’s impressive length, the taste of precome and come not as musky but lighter and sweeter.  
But it was all still wonderful and Jean felt his eyes slide closed, eagerly sucking on Eren’s weeping cock while his boy moaned and whimpered, stuffed full and sucked good.  
  
“Gonna come like that, sweetheart?”, Marco forced out and his voice sounded tight like he was trying hard to hold back. “Gonne come on my knot like a good little Omega and spurt into his mouth? Make him swallow every last drop, hm? Don’t worry, he likes it. I do it all the time...”  
Eren shuddered hard, a low squelching sound drifting through the air as more slick spilled from his hole.  
  
“Y-yeah?”, he stuttered. “You … ugh, you l-like that, Jean?”  
A low hum was everything he could answer with but it seemed to be enough, making Eren shudder even harder.  
“G-god … Alpha’s gonna … gonna swallow my...”  
  
Marco chose that moment to rock his hips up in a sharp movement, making Eren wail in ecstasy and then salty-sweet come splashed across Jean’s tongue, lips and throat working hard to swallow every drop Eren was giving him, doing his best to milk their boy dry.  
Marco cursed and hissed and Jean couldn’t help but reach down again, pressing his fingers against the base of his boyfriend’s cock just to feel it twitch and pulse strongly, pumping wave after wave of seed into Eren’s writhing body.  
  
~  
  
This cooldown was even sweeter than the last, the three of them cuddling and giggling, Marco whispering soft praise for the two of them while they kissed softly, their fingers gliding over sticky skin and jerking Eren off as needed.  
After Marco’s knot went down enough for them to separate they forced Eren to drink some water with them and eat one of the energy bars.  
  
Then Jean fucked him again, quick and dirty from behind, leaving red handprints all over the boy’s ass when Eren mewled for Jean to spank him and came incredibly fast after just a few, hard slaps.  
  
~  
  
“He’s so … pretty”, Jean mumbled, holding Eren’s sleeping body against his own. Their guest had fallen asleep a while ago, exhaustion making his eyes drift shut, fingers interlaced behind Jean’s neck. “Did you think he’d be this pretty?”  
  
Marco gave a soft hum, walking around the room to pick up their scattered clothes, balled up tissues and torn up condom wrappers to put everything away.  
After Eren had drifted off into a light sleep he’d fetched a damp cloth from the bathroom to wipe their tired Omega down, cleaning him as best as he could. They’d all have to take a shower at one point, sticky with sweat and come and all kinds of other fluids. Later. When Eren wasn’t taking a nap looking illegally cute.  
“He always is, don’t you think?”  
Jean made a thoughtful noise, glancing down at Eren’s face, so relaxed in his sleep, cheeks still flushed and hair tousled, long eyelashes fanned out against his tan skin.  
  
“Handsome, yeah. And hot, god he can be so hot … but pretty? Didn’t think I’d ever call him that. Must be the heat.”  
“Must be...”, Marco agreed as he sat down on the edge of the mattress, but there was something behind his words, a thought he wasn’t voicing. An idea, maybe a suspicion.  
  
Jean had his suspicions as well. But it wasn’t their place to judge or demand an explanation. It wasn’t for them to decide what Eren should or shouldn’t share with them.  
If there were parts of his past he’d prefer to keep in the dark then they’d gladly open a new chapter with him.  
All they had to do was trust Eren to know when he was ready to move on and give him all the love, care and support he deserved.  
  
Marco reached out, smiling softly, to comb his fingers through Eren’s damp hair.  
“He’ll wake up soon”, he hummed, fingertips dancing down Eren’s flushed neck and sticky back.  
“He’ll want more soon”, Jean corrected. “You wanna take care of him? Not sure I can pop another knot this quickly...” Marco laughed and gave a slow nod.  
“I can try. If I can’t I’ll just have to make him come without...”  
  
Just then Eren stirred in Jean’s arms, eyes squinting and lips pulling into a tiny smirk.  
“Bring it”, he rumbled, voice rough from sleep and screaming his lungs out all afternoon.  
Wiggling weakly out of Jean’s hold he flopped onto his back, hands reaching blindly for Marco who laughed and then complied easily.  
It turned out he could pop his knot as long as Eren stared him straight in the eyes and just _demanded_ he did.  
  
~  
  
A few rounds later Jean’s stomach started to growl and they decided it was time for dinner, even if Eren insisted he wasn’t hungry and just wanted to continue instead.  
After some arguing that almost escalated when Eren started climbing Marco, whining softly and absolutely irresistibly, they convinced him to at least have some soup and a few sandwiches.  
  
Marco fled the room to prepare their food before Eren could coax him into staying after all while Jean hugged him close, tip of his nose rubbing against the scent glands, inhaling deeply.  
After a whole day of being as close to Eren as possible the scent hadn’t lost any of it’s magic.  
  
“He’ll be back in a second”, Jean rumbled, feeling lazy and tired, muscles aching pleasantly. “You just need to eat something else than granola bars once in a while, yeah?” Eren trembled, wiggling in his arms.  
“Jean”, he whined, releasing another wave of his tempting scent. It got sweeter and more flowery when he was really needy. “I … want him. I need him … he smells so good...”  
Jean’s lips pulled into a lazy grin. He hadn’t considered that their smell might be just as alluring to him as his was to them.  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Like … like Christmas”, Eren breathed and there was a smile in his voice. “Like peppermint and gingerbread and … and presents. I need him so bad, Jean...”  
Christmas, interesting.  
  
Of course Jean was intimately familiar with his boyfriend’s smell but for some reason he’d never associated the fresh and spicy nuances with Christmas before.  
Before he could dwell on it for too long Eren’s squirming got more and more insistent.  
“Should we pay him a visit in the kitchen?”, Jean breathed into Eren’s ear at last, finding himself unable to deny the boy anything for long.  
“Yes!”, Eren gasped and was already halfway through the room while Jean still fought to get upright.  
  
Marco was humming an upbeat tune when they entered the kitchen, naked ass swinging from side to side as he cut up salad and tomatoes. He looked up when he heard the door open.  
“Hey, I … I’m not done yet...” But the next moment Eren was already hugging him.  
“Put the knife away”, he breathed, rolling his hips forward against Marco’s thigh. “I need you. Now.”  
  
Marco growled, a deep, possessive noise driven by nothing but instinct, and did as Eren told him, dropping the knife onto the cutting board before turning and gathering Eren up into his arms.  
Their Omega whined, wrapping his legs around Marco’s waist, nails already scratching red lines down his back as he buried his face in the crook of Marco’s neck, inhaling deeply.  
  
Jean followed them as Marco carried Eren the few steps over to the kitchen table and laid him out on top of it, braced above him as Eren’s spine bowed, straining up into Marco.  
“Now, now … fuck me, Alpha, fuck me now...”, Eren babbled, writhing on the tabletop, legs still wrapped tightly around Marco’s waist and trying to pull him close.  
  
Before Marco could do anything else Jean tapped his shoulder, earning an irritated growl before Marco realized it was him and let out an apologetic noise as he spotted the condom Jean was holding out for him.  
  
Eren whined in protest but Marco quickly pulled back, tearing open the wrapper and rolling the condom over his impressive erection.  
Hazy green eyes wandered from Marco over to Jean in the background and just as Marco wanted to grab his hips Eren wiggled away.  
  
“No, wait...”, he gasped, prompting an impatient snarl, deep brown eyes flashing with want as they watched Eren move until he lay across across the table, ass propped up at the perfect height with his head dipping over the edge on the other side.  
“C’mere...”, he called, gesturing for Jean to join him. A delicious suspicion fluttered to life in Jean’s stomach and a moment later Eren proved him right. “Want you to fuck my face while … while Marco takes me, yeah?”  
  
Marco growled deeply, hands grabbing Eren’s already bruised thighs to push them apart and up once more, eyes roaming over the exposed body laid out for him.  
“Such a greedy little thing...”, he groaned and bit his lip before those dark eyes flicked over to Jean. “Wanna give him what he needs, love?”  
  
Jean didn’t even have to think, his feet carrying him over to the table all on their own, Eren’s hands grabbing him as soon as he was in reach.  
“Yes, fuck yes...”, he hissed, pulling Jean closer with surprising strength, head tipping backwards over the edge in an irresistible invitation. When that clever tongue flicked out as well, trying to get a taste of him, Jean was done for.  
  
He buried himself inside Eren’s greedy mouth just seconds before Marco slid into him as well, filling their precious Omega up just the way he’d wanted. The happy, indulgent moan was muffled against Jean’s cock, the vibrations of the noise just wonderful.  
  
Neck stretched as it was Eren’s throat opened easily and Jean gasped when he felt himself slip deeper and deeper, Eren’s strong hands pulling his hips closer.  
He could see himself breach Eren’s throat, could see the movement of his cock from the outside as he stared down at the Omega in shock and awe, a hand coming up to lightly wrap around Eren’s throat, feeling the stretch.  
  
“F-fuck Eren...”, he cursed, knees buckling a bit as he was taken up to his knot, squeezed tight and hot, tongue teasing his shaft and muscles working around the head.  
Eren let go of him with one hand, body rocking with Marco’s shallow but quick thrusts, and motioned for Jean to do the same. To fuck him like Marco was. Following the silent command didn’t turn out to be hard at all.  
  
They fell into an easy rhythm, rocking Eren between them as they took their pleasure in him. The wonderful little moans Marco fucked out of the Omega went straight to Jean’s cock in soft, vibrating hums and the combination with that tight, hot throat and Eren’s nimble tongue playing with him whenever he pulled out far enough was just heavenly.  
  
And Marco … Marco was gorgeous.  
Watching him like this, strong hips pumping forward, muscles flexing and sweat rolling down his neck, hands wandering all over Eren’s body, it was beauty in motion.  
Jean honestly didn’t know which view he appreciated more: Eren writhing under them or Marco fucking him nice and steady into oblivion.  
  
After a while Marco reached out to cup the back of Jean’s head, pulling him closer until they could kiss, sloppy and with teeth, across Eren’s twitching body.  
“Gonna come soon, Jean”, he rasped when they parted with a smack of their lips. “Come with me? Fill him up good?”  
  
Below them Eren shrieked his approval, mouth still stuffed full of cock and obviously loving it but it was nothing compared to the bone shattering _wail_ he let out when they both came inside him, making his pretty cock jump and drool until he spurted across his tight stomach, completely untouched.  
  
~  
  
Eren stayed perched in Marco’s lap during their light dinner, eating his soup in happy silence and letting Marco feed him bites of his sandwich, reluctantly at first but getting more and more cooperative and pliant with time.  
Marco had always been doting, always enjoyed taking care of his partners, making sure they were happy and safe and had everything they needed.  
But Jean had the impression it was getting more pronounced and he felt a similar tug in his chest the longer they spent with Eren.  
  
The need to protect their Omega, to make sure he was getting through his heat as best as he could, to make Eren feel at ease with them and make him want to stay after the weekend.  
  
Part of it was instinct, Jean knew as much. Of course the Alpha in him wanted to keep a potential mate around who smelled so sweetly and looked that gorgeous taking his knot.  
But then again he’d been wanting Eren for months, since long before he even knew their friend was an Omega, since before that smell had been clouding his mind, filling his body with simmering need.  
  
There was no way for him to tell which part of the voice whispering in the back of his head to give Eren everything he’d ask for was the Alpha and which was himself.  
But since they both wanted pretty much the same thing Jean had no reservations giving in to it.  
  
He wanted Eren either way, Omega or not. And if going through a heat together gave them great sex and sweet moments of intimacy there was no reason to not enjoy it while it lasted. Everything else they’d handle come Monday.  
  
After some time, when Eren started to get restless again, Marco pushed aside the empty dishes and laid him out on the table, working him with fingers and lips and tongue while Jean kissed him, deep and loving, until he came down Marco’s throat with a hoarse cry.  
  
~  
  
It was the middle of the night when Jean felt hands paw at him, a warm body climbing into his lap. He let out a tired groan, trying to shove the other person away until they leaned down to kiss his neck and the thick, sweet smell of their needy Omega flooded his senses.  
“Eren?” He reached out to run his fingers down Eren’s sticky back, muscles weak with sleep and thoughts slow.  
  
“Jean … Jean, I...” Eren’s voice was breathy and trembling as he pressed their bodies together, so hot under the covers. “I tried to … but I can’t … I need … I need you, Jean...”  
He sounded lost and helpless, his whole body quivering and Jean wrapped his arms around Eren’s unsteady form, pulling him close.  
The heat was enough to make sweat break out on his skin, cock hardening slowly at the grind of Eren’s hips, small Omega cock already wet and weeping and lined up with his.  
  
Well, if Eren needed him…  
“Grab ugh”, his voice was breaking, hoarse with sleep. “Grab a condom? Nightstand...” Eren squirmed.  
  
“No”, he breathed, desperate. “No I … I want you just like this. Want your … your hot come inside me, Jean. You w-want that, too, yeah? Want … wanna fill me up, f-fuck your come into me? Yeah?” Oh, this wasn’t fair. Of course he did.  
But the question alone made a hundred alarm bells shriek to life in the back of his clouded mind and he grumbled, hands gliding down to Eren’s hips to halt the insistent grind.  
  
“Eren...”  
“Please, Alpha … please...”  
Jean swallowed, hard, eyes finally blinking open to look at Eren’s face, barely making it out in the darkness. This had to be a dream. Eren didn’t beg, didn’t sound this delicious and tempting pleading for Jean’s cock.  
  
Jean felt the impulse to comply, to give the pretty Omega what he needed so badly. To just slam him down on his cock, stuff him full of his knot and pump wave after wave of hot seed into his gorgeous, greedy body.  
  
But he made a promise and even horny and sleepy he respected Eren way too much to break it, not even when his friend was begging him to.  
“No. Condom or nothing at all...” And yes, of course it would kill him if at this point Eren just huffed and rolled off him.  
  
Eren didn’t. He let out an irritated growl before reaching up to the nightstand, straining to grab one of the square wrappers strewn across it before dipping down to roll the condom over Jean’s hard dick.  
He pushed Jean back into the sheets when he tried to get up and change their positions, hissing.  
  
“Stay”, he breathed, still shaky and needy but way more determined now. “Like that. Want you like that … ride you good, Alpha...”  
He took Jean inside him with ease, all the way up to the knot that was just starting to swell, hole already dripping and stretched from whatever Eren had fruitlessly tried to get off.  
  
“F-fuck … oh”, he cursed, low and needy and Jean licked his lips, one of his hands braced against Eren’s chest, helping him to stay upright, while the other rested at the Omega’s hip.  
“Oh Alpha, Alpha...” His voice pitched higher and higher, Jean felt himself shudder at the want and desperation in proud Eren’s words, knowing he was the one trusted to get him through this, to fuck him good until the crawling need subsided.  
  
He grinned, indulgent.  
“This better?”, he asked, low and sensual, rolling his hips slowly up into Eren. “Stretched nice and wide on my cock, hm?”  
Eren moaned, a gorgeous noise, and tipped his head back, starting to move with Jean’s tentative rhythm.  
It didn’t take him long to pick up the pace, riding Jean with ease and practice, rolling his hips steadily and slamming down harder and harder, letting out the most beautiful sighs and wails.  
  
Next to them Marco stirred awake, lazily rolling onto his side and blinking his eyes open to just watch them.  
Eren was so worked up it didn’t take him long at all to come, forcing himself down on Jean’s knot with a desperate cry and pulling tight around him just seconds later, milking him hard while shooting ropes of sticky come across Jean’s stomach.  
  
Eren just collapsed then, utterly exhausted, against Jean’s chest, letting him wrap strong arms around his back back while Marco shifted closer to run his fingers through Eren’s hair, cooing sweet nothings at both of them. Telling them how beautiful they’d been, how sexy and enticing, how amazing seeing them together was.  
Jean soon drifted back to sleep, holding Eren’s heated body close.  
  
~  
  
They took Eren for a shower the next morning.  
  
Marco carried him over to the bathroom, Eren’s tired limbs wrapped around him, face hidden against the crook of his neck.  
Despite his height Eren didn’t seem small very often, strong and well-built as he was, but clinging to Marco like that he seemed tiny and in dire need of protection and love.  
Or maybe that was Jean’s Alpha thinking.  
  
Eren was also burning up again, mumbling his need into Marco’s skin but too weak to act on it yet, still half-asleep as he was.  
Jean set the temperature of the shower spray to lukewarm, figuring they might as well cool their Omega down a bit while cleaning him of yesterday’s shenanigans as well as those of last night.  
His heart was still fluttering when he thought of how Eren’s voice sounded when he was begging, something so vulnerable and beautiful in his tone…  
  
Marco joined him in the shower and Jean stepped to the side, making room for both of them he smiled about the surprised noise his boyfriend let out as he ducked under the spray. They all needed to cool off a little.  
Eren on the other hand moaned softly and tipped his head back, letting cool water run down his face. Marco nuzzled his cheek.  
  
“Good morning, sleepy”, he smiled and gave Eren a sweet little kiss.  
They looked gorgeous together, Jean observed for what felt like the thousandth time since all of this started, even with water flattening their hair and dripping down their chins. They always had.  
But of course there was something special about this, naked and wet, Marco holding their Omega steady and close, like he could just brace him against the wall any moment and slide into him, fucking the most beautiful noises out of Eren.  
Of course Marco couldn’t and wouldn’t. But the fantasy was a nice one. And maybe, someday…  
  
There was an impatient whine as Eren reached out for Jean with a weak hand, cupping his neck to try and pull him close.  
“Kiss”, he demanded and Jean couldn’t do anything but give in, let Eren pull him close to give him a quick, innocent peck on the lips. “Now wash.”  
  
Marco giggled at the request.  
“Should I set you down, your highness?”, he teased and Eren squinted at him, thinking for a moment before shaking his head, water dripping from his hair.  
“No”, he said firmly, hugging Marco that much tighter.  
  
It wasn’t easy but Jean managed to soap up Eren’s body, giving his tight shoulders a nice, long rub before letting his hands wander lower, down his back and over his strong legs. When he came back up again to grab those firm cheeks Eren moaned, wiggling his hips a little.  
  
In the end Jean fingered him with one hand and jerked him off with the other, Marco having problems not to drop their Omega when he wiggled and thrashed whenever Jean pressed against his prostate or twisted his wrist just so.  
Afterwards he had to clean Eren all over again, enjoying every second.  
  
Of course Eren wasn’t satisfied, the first orgasm of the day apparently just having awoken his libido. When Marco set him down on the counter to grab a towel and dry him off, Eren quickly yanked him close into a kiss again.  
  
“Fuck me, Alpha?”, he whispered and the heat in his voice was enough to get Jean half hard, Marco not fairing any better as far as he could tell.  
It still took Marco two more kisses to agree, one quick and sweet, the other deeper, with tongue and a little bit of teeth, Eren nibbling on his lower lip while fluttering his unfairly long lashes.  
Jean was pretty sure sure no one on earth could have refused him, not when he was smelling this sweetly again and asked this politely.  
  
The next moment Marco was looking at him over his shoulder and Jean stilled, pulling the towel from his head down to his shoulders.  
“Jean, darling … could you…”  
“Sure.” And off he was, grabbing a handful of condoms from the bedroom. They could never know when and where Eren would demand more. Maybe they should have a supply available in every room…  
  
When Jean returned to the bathroom Eren had slid off the counter and was bent over it instead, both his hands braced against the mirror that had been wiped down haphazardly, Eren’s pretty face reflecting in the streaky glass.  
“… and keep them there”, Marco murmured, pressing kisses along Eren’s shoulders and nibbling ever so lightly on his neck. “Want you to watch yourself while I take you. See exactly how beautiful you are when you’re lost in pleasure, yes?”  
  
Eren swallowed, having flushed deeper and deeper with every hungry word Marco rumbled against his skin, embarrassment obvious in his expression.  
But it wasn’t enough to make him object, his pretty cock already leaking a tiny puddle of precome onto the counter. And so he nodded, deciding to trust Marco with this like he had with everything else.  
“Okay”, he breathed, eyes flicking down for a brief moment before he remembered what was expected of him and looked up into the mirror again. “Okay, I will...”  
  
Marco gave a deep, pleased rumble.  
“Good boy”, he groaned, reaching for the condom Jean held out for him and Eren shuddered at his words, making both of them smirk. Jean stepped back, leaning against the tiled wall where he could watch the show unfold, hand already gliding down to drag his fingertips against his hard cock.  
  
“You like praise, sweetheart?”, Marco asked, ripping open the condom wrapper and smiling at Eren’s reflection in the mirror.  
“Like being good for me?” Another shudder, a quiet gasp.  
“N-not always”, Eren admitted, biting his lips and flushing even deeper. “But … but sometimes … like now...”  
  
Marco hummed and tenderly nuzzled Eren’s neck.  
“Shhh, it’s okay, sweetheart. Just tell me what feels nice, what you want right now...”  
“I … I want...” Eren’s words trailed off into a hot moan when Marco lined up and slowly, ever so slowly, thrusting into him, filling him deep.  
  
“Yes?” There was an obvious smirk to Marco’s voice when he dipped back down to drag his tongue over Eren’s scent glands but he wasn’t cruel, just a little teasing, and Eren’s cock jumped, leaking more fluid.  
“Want to be a good boy for me? Want to be my gorgeous, spoiled little Omega?”  
Eren gasped, moving back into the lazy roll of Marco’s hips.  
  
“Y-yes”, he moaned, gaze obediently directed at the mirror even when he had to fight his lashes fluttering and his eyes crossing as Marco fucked him. “Yes, Alpha … I want … wanna be yours...”  
“Perfect...”  
  
Marco picked up the pace then, rough slap of skin against skin a sharp contrast to the way he cradled Eren’s body close in his arms and whispered sweet praise into his ear.  
The combination of the honest, loving words and having to watch his own blissful expressions made Eren break apart beautifully and when he came it was hard enough that a few stray drops of come splashed all the way up against the mirror.  
  
~  
  
“J-Jean...”, Eren gasped, rhythm of his hips never faltering, riding Jean greedily. “Jean I … I w-want something...”  
Jean groaned softly, head rolling forward again and eyes fluttering open. His hands gripped the headboard in his back even harder when he laid eyes on Eren’s bare, sweaty form, bouncing in his lap like he’d been born for it.  
  
He wanted to reach out and touch, grab those slim, strong hips and slam them down on his cock, wanted to speed up the pace, thrust deeper, anything but this tortuously steady pace Eren had been holding for way too long.  
But he’d been told not to touch and he could follow that particular request.  
  
Marco’s dark eyes blinked at him over Eren’s shoulder, tongue still busy chasing the droplets of water the ice cubes he’d ran over Eren’s flushed back earlier had left.  
The fact that his boyfriend could take his time, touch and kiss and lick Eren wherever he wanted just made it worse.  
  
“What … what is it?”, Jean bit out, thighs trembling in his strain to hold still when Eren sank down into his lap, low, lower, until Jean’s knot popped into him and he grinned wide and happy, letting out a low moan.  
  
“It, oh… it might be a bit...” Eren moaned again as he circled his hips, thoroughly enjoying the stretch. His cock was bobbing, smearing precome against Jean’s stomach whenever the head dragged along his skin, making Eren shudder.  
The back of Jean’s head hit the wall with a dull thud but he didn’t care about the tiny spark of pain shooting through his skull when Eren squeezed around his knot like he wanted to milk him dry and yet it wasn’t quite enough…  
  
“Anything...”, he mumbled, licking his lips. It was so very hard to stay still. “Anything, Eren … god, whatever you want, just...”  
A hot mouth against his, lips travelling across his cheek before Eren bit his earlobe, soft and playful.  
  
“I want to fuck you...”, Eren whispered, hands splayed against Jean’s chest, pushing him back when Jean’s first instinct was to twitch away, eyes flying open to stare at the Omega.  
“Wh-what?”, Jean stuttered, swallowing hard as Eren circled his hips, pulling tight around him.  
“I know”, the boy whispered, trailing hot kisses along his jaw. “I know it’s ... strange but I … god Jean, I want you so bad...”  
  
“It’s not strange”, Marco murmured, hands running over Eren’s shoulders and down his arms, slowly blinking at Jean. He looked … curious. Ready to observe what would happen now. “You want what you want, sweetheart. Nothing wrong with that.”  
  
A soft smile played around Eren’s lips when he pulled back from Jean’s neck and turned to kiss Marco instead, slow and loving.  
When they parted with a soft noise Eren turned back to look at him, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. His hips were still moving in a subtle circling motion.  
  
“I … I want to be inside you while Marco fucks me...” His breath was hot against Jean’s lips and Jean shivered, knuckles turning white as he grabbed the headboard behind himself as hard as he could.  
“Please, Jean...” A nose brushed against his and there it was again, Eren begging, pleading, but this time it definitely wasn’t a dream and Jean just didn’t have any strength left to resist yet another temptation.  
  
Not when Eren’s tongue flicked along his lower lip before his wonderful Omega kissed him, deep and needy, body pressed against Jean’s.  
His head was spinning when they parted and there was nothing left to do but nod, dazed and awed, especially when he saw the excited spark in beautiful green eyes.  
  
“I’m gonna feel you, Jean...”, Eren muttered as he slowly started riding Jean again, knot tugging at his stretched muscles. “I’m gonna … gonna be inside … inside my Alpha...”  
And then there they were, the words Jean had been waiting for what felt like hours to hear.  
  
“Touch me, Alpha … fuck me, make me come...”  
He grabbed Eren’s hips with a snarl, slamming the boy down into his knot and grinding deep, burying his teeth in Eren’s already bruised shoulder. It took him less than a minute to make them both lose it.  
  
~  
  
“Are ... are you sure about this?”, Eren stuttered, pulling his slick fingers away yet again and making Jean grunt in frustration. “Y-you don’t … you really don’t have to … I-I wasn’t thinking right...”  
Jean took a deep breath, willing his fraying patience to last him just a while longer when he pushed himself upright, reaching out to cup Eren’s cheek with his hand.  
  
The Omega was kneeling between his spread legs, as nervous and flighty as Jean had ever seen him and this just wouldn’t do.  
Marco had tried soothing him, speaking to him in low whispers about how beautiful Jean would be for him, how incredibly tight and hot he’d feel. But it seemed Eren needed to hear it from Jean himself before anything could happen.  
  
“Listen Eren, baby...”, he began, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he regarded the Omega’s timid expression, thinking. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I can just as well flip you over and fuck you silly. But don’t stop because of me. I’m fine. I want it, wanna give this to you...”  
Eren let out a shuddery breath, nuzzling into Jean’s palm as his eyes slid closed.  
“I’ve never … been inside an Alpha before...”  
“Well, good thing you picked one with a bit of practice then, right?”, Jean smirked back and Eren huffed a quiet laugh.  
  
“Still, I … don’t wanna hurt you?” Eren peered up at him then, long lashes fluttering and Jean wanted to tackle him to the bad and claim him.  
“Hurt me?”, he grinned instead. “I’d ask if you’ve seen Marco’s dick but I already watched you become _intimately_ familiar with it...”  
Eren flushed, sputtering nonsense before he suddenly fell quiet and his eyes glazed over, a soft noise escaping his lips.  
  
“You … didn’t think of that, did you?” Jean couldn’t help but smirk, hand wandering to play with the soft hair at Eren’s neck when the Omega shook his head slowly. It was cute.  
He must have known they had sex, maybe even had a few ideas about it himself. But still, hearing this blatantly about how Jean took Marco’s dick up his ass made him blush and stutter anyway.  
  
Jean let himself fall back into the pillows, spreading his legs just a bit wider as he grinned up at Eren.  
“Come on, not much you can do wrong”, he coaxed, sliding a hand down his body in an inviting gesture. “Just go slow. I’ll let you know about everything else.”  
  
~  
  
Eren’s fingers were inexperienced and a little clumsy as they stretched him, adding way more lube than necessary until the careful movements made soft little squelching sound and the excess dribbled down onto the sheets, freshly changed this morning and yet already messy again.  
Jean still enjoyed the insecure touches, making sure to relax for his adorable Omega and listen to Marco’s soothing voice talking Eren through it, reminding him what to pay attention to, how to scissor and twist his fingers and encouraging him to take his time and explore on his own.  
  
Jean felt long ready when Eren still worked steadily to stretch him wider on trembling fingers.  
“I’m good”, he murmured finally when impatience was sparking in his veins, even though he was careful to keep his voice even and calm.  
“You can do it. If … if you still want to.”  
Eren swallowed, muscles in his jaw clenching as he curled his fingers the way he’d learned made Jean shudder.  
  
“If I still...”, he trailed off, gaze fixed on Jean’s hole that was clenching happily around the probing fingers.  
Marco was kneeling behind Eren, arms wrapped around his middle and chin resting on one tan shoulder.  
  
“You still don’t have to do anything you’re not sure about, sweetheart”, he he hummed and pressed a reassuring kiss against Eren’s neck, the tips of his fingers gliding across his chest and the planes of his taut stomach.  
  
“Fuck, I...”, Eren cursed, fingers stilling inside Jean and eyes slipping closed for just a moment. When they fluttered open again they were brimming with longing and need. “I want to. God Jean, I want you so bad, I just...”  
  
“It’s okay to be nervous”, Marco purred, loving and patient as his hand slid down, slowly, across Eren’s abs until it wrapped around his dripping cock, giving it a few, languid strokes and swirling his thumb across the soaked head.  
“All we want is for you to feel good...”  
Eren moaned sweetly, breath rushing from his lungs as he leaned back into Marco’s strong chest.  
  
“You do...”, he mumbled and something soft and vulnerable entered his expression with a blissful smile. “You really do, don’t you...”  
He leaned forward then, Marco letting him go easily so he could bend down to kiss Jean.  
“I’ll fuck you, Jean”, he breathed when they parted and sounded so determined and happy Jean felt his heart throb heavily with affection.  
  
“Yes”, he murmured back against damp lips, both hands coming up to cup Eren’s cheeks. “’m yours. Like you’re mine, yeah?” A shudder wrecked Eren’s body before he could give a stiff nod, biting his lower lip.  
“Yeah...”  
  
Marco helped him sit up again before handing him the condom they’d retrieved from Eren’s bag earlier. Smart boy had apparently already assumed what he might want when he got here. Or maybe he was always prepared, just in case.  
But it didn’t matter, not when Eren rolled the condom down his slick cock with fingers that finally weren’t trembling anymore before scooting closer, wedging his hips between Jean’s thighs and pushing them apart even further.  
  
“Last chance to back out...” His voice was barely shaking, lips turned up into a tiny, crooked smirk but Jean only rolled his eyes dramatically, hands slipping down Eren’s neck to his shoulder.  
“I swear to god, Eren. If your dick’s not up my ass in five seconds, I’ll...”  
  
A soft breathless laugh and Eren let his head fall forward, resting it against Jean’s chest as he moved into position and nudged Jean’s opening with the tip of his cock.  
“On it, on it...”, he mumbled and moved his hips and oh, there it was. The hot stretch, the welcome feeling of getting filled as Eren slid deeper and deeper into his slick, well-prepared hole.  
  
He wasn’t as thick or as long as Marco, not stuffing him the way his Alpha boyfriend did, but he really didn’t need to.  
Marco was hard to take even on Jean’s best days and this was so nice, just getting right to it, being filled comfortably without pushing to his limits.  
And even though Jean loved it when Marco pushed him he also loved how easy these things were with Eren, while being still aware that there were a whole lot of other things that weren’t easy at all with the Omega.  
  
But that was part of the beauty, wasn’t it? That Eren was their opposite in so many ways, that he was able to balance them out and add an array of new flavours and incredible new depths to the relationship.  
  
When Eren bottomed out he breathed a shaky sigh, letting himself sink from his hands to his elbows and pressing the whole length of his heated body against Jean’s.  
“You okay?”, Jean mumbled, one of his hands gliding up to card through Eren’s mussed hair while the other started stroking up and down the Omega’s back.  
Blinking over Eren’s shoulder he could see Marco smiling at them, still kneeling between his spread legs, patiently waiting for his turn.  
Eren just gave a stiff nod, hiding his face against Jean’s chest, hands scrambling across the sheets until he could cup Jean’s neck and grab his shoulder, holding on tightly.  
  
“It’s alright”, Marco hummed, running his palms up and down Eren’s quivering sides. “It’s alright, take your time, sweetheart. It’s all so new, isn’t it?”  
“M-marco...”, Eren stuttered and his voice sounded a little strained but he was still hiding his face, still pressing so close to Jean there was no way to judge anything by his expression. “In-inside. Inside, please … Marco...”  
  
A slight frown appeared across Marco’s brow and Jean knew what his boyfriend was thinking. They looked at each other, Marco cocking an eyebrow and Jean shrugging silently.  
“Are you sure, sweetheart? We can...”  
  
“Now. _Please_ , I need you!”  
“Okay”, Marco nodded, unable to deny their Omega anything he was begging for. “Okay, just let me...” With that he shifted into position as well, moving up closer behind Eren while simultaneously rolling a condom down his straining dick.  
He’d been watching them for far too long without taking any care of himself, he must be going out of his mind.  
But his movements were still slow and steady as he grabbed Eren’s hips with both hands and slowly, so very slowly, pushed inside.  
  
Jean hugged their Omega close when Marco spread him open on his wonderful dick, then pressed a kiss on top of Eren’s head when he shuddered violently as soon as Marco was all the way inside him.  
  
“Still okay?”, he whispered, arms wrapped around the trembling boy that seemed so tiny again all of a sudden. But this time there was no answer, not even a stiff nod and Jean frowned, shooting a worried gaze at Marco.  
“Eren?”, he tried again, to no avail. Just when he was about to ask for a third time Eren twitched and curled against Jean, a heart-wrenching sob bubbling up from deep within his chest.  
  
“Darling...”, Marco breathed, soft like a prayer, his eyes going wide as he tried to pull back, wanting to give the Omega some space.  
“No!”, Eren cried out, one of his hands flying back to grab Marco’s thigh, yanking him close. “No, d-don’t you … don’t you d-dare!” His voice was shaky and thin but still brimming with intense focus. “Don’t...”, he forced out, voice breaking as another shudder wrecked his little body.  
Jean frowned and hugged him tighter.  
  
“We’re here”, he breathed into the Omega’s hair, worry whipping his heartbeat up into his throat. “We’ve got you...”  
Eren whimpered, burying deeper against him, hips twitching against Jean’s but the spark of arousal paled against the fear pulsing in his chest.  
“I’m … I...”, Eren babbled, gasping for breath. “I need...”  
  
“Shhhh”, Marco soothed when Eren trailed off, slowly rubbing his hands up and down the Omega’s sides. “We want to give you everything you need, sweetheart. But please … take a breath, talk to us.” He shot a look at Jean, teeth biting into his lower lip. “We’re worried...”  
  
There was a slight tremble to the words, his cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink and Jean wondered if Eren, in his shivering and twitching, squeezed down on Marco’s cock in a way that made it just a bit harder to focus.  
Poor thing.  
But he wouldn’t give in, not Marco, king of patience and understanding, of putting others first. Jean loved him so much.  
  
Eren’s sweet scent soured as a flighty note of guilt tainted his need and he sobbed again, body shaking in Jean’s arms.  
“I’m sorry!”, he gasped. “I’m s-so s-sorry … I never thought you … n-never thought you’d...”  
  
“Eren!” His voice might have bordered on too loud, too forceful, but the worry was shifting into panic, threatening to close up his throat and he had to do something, anything to make Eren stop!  
So Jean grabbed Eren’s face and pulled it up, forced the boy to look at him, with those red eyes, cheeks tear-streaked. “Talk to us! What is wrong?”  
  
At first Eren tried to pull away from him, screwing his eyes shut, body tight, but he was weakened from his heat and after a few moments he fell limp against Jean, body becoming boneless as the tension melted away. More tears dripped down his cheeks as his eyelids fluttered open again and he took a shaky, gasping breath.  
“I never … never thought you’d let m-me … l-let me do th-this”, his voice was getting weaker and shakier as he went on and Jean felt tears prick in his own eyes, blinking rapidly to get rid of the feeling.  
  
“Do what?”, he asked, frown deepening.  
“H-have you...”  
At first the answer didn’t make much sense, considering the last day where Jean had done barely anything but letting Eren have him. But then Eren’s hips twitched again, moving a little inside him and Jean made a soft noise of understanding as everything seemed to click into place.  
  
“You mean … letting you … inside me? Fuck me?”, he asked, incredulous that a detail like this would cause such an intense reaction in Eren. It wasn’t too special, too unbelievable, was it?  
Well, apparently it was. At least to Eren.  
Eren who sobbed again, tears falling from his long lashes as he fluttered them. Jean wanted to protect him from everything bad in the world for as long as the gorgeous Omega would let him.  
  
“D-didn’t think you’d … trust and … and respect me … this much”, Eren whispered, breathy and shaking. “Didn’t think you’d … you’d like me … not enough to...”  
“Like you?”, Jean blurted. Over Eren’s shoulder he could see Marco cock his head to the side, a smile starting to spread across his kind face as he understood where this was heading.  
  
“Eren … I _love_ you. I’m … I love you so much...”  
For a second or two Eren’s expression froze. Then his eyes widened and another sob tore free, so helpless and needy as if summoned up from the very depths of his soul.  
  
Marco smiled and leaned forward, blanketing Eren’s shivering body with his own as Jean moved his arms a bit to make space for him.  
“I love you too, Eren”, he breathed and nuzzled the Omega’s neck affectionately. “You’re so wonderful, so perfect for us.”  
  
Eren’s face twisted into a grimace and Jean let him hide his face in Jean’s chest again, smearing salty tears against his skin as he trembled with suppressed sobs.  
“It’s fine, sweetheart. You can cry, just let it all out. No need to pretend with us”, Marco murmured, trailing gentle kisses along the slope of Eren’s neck, across his shoulders. “It’s because you’re happy, isn’t it? Because you feel good?”  
  
Eren nodded, fingers curling against Jean’s shoulder as more and more sobs wrecked his tiny body. “S-so good … so … so safe”, he forced out between strained hiccups and Jean felt the burn of tears again.  
This time he didn’t blink them away but let them spill over and drip down his face. His lips pulled into a shaky smile.  
  
“You’ll always be safe with us”, he promised and buried his nose in Eren’s hair. The sour tang was gone and replaced with sweetness again. Relief and longing and so much trust.  
He wanted to give Eren everything. Wanted to prove himself worthy over and over again while keeping him close, loving him with all he had. Take care of him together with Marco so he never had to cry again except for those overwhelmed, happy tears he was sobbing into Jean’s chest.  
  
After a long time the sobs quieted down to hiccups and then to silent little shivers. All the while they held Eren, so fragile and vulnerable, safe between them, pressing kisses into his hair and along his neck, whispering love into his ears.  
  
When he’d stilled completely Marco pushed himself up a little, straining to reach for an open water bottle on the nightstand.  
“Here. Drink something, sweetheart.” He helped Eren sit up a bit to gulp down a few mouthfuls of water before letting him drape his body along Jean’s again.  
  
“Feeling better?”, Jean asked and carded his fingers through Eren’s damp hair, getting a tiny nod in return. Then a smirk creeped onto his face and he shimmied his hips a little, feeling Eren’s cock, that had softened a bit, come to full life again inside him.  
  
“So … wanna do this now?”  
Eren shivered but it was with excitement this time, exhaling a stuttered breath against Jean’s chest.  
“Slow?”, he pleaded and Marco pressed another kiss to his shoulder blade.  
“However you need it. You set the pace, yes?”  
A moment ticked by before Eren licked his lips and gave a timid nod.  
  
~  
  
Everything was different. The smell, the taste, the feeling of warm skin against his.  
Eren was different and it was absolutely glorious.  
  
He’d taken the lead in the beginning, movements slow and indulgent, experimental, every thought and feeling flashing completely unhindered across his face, his expression open and honest like Jean had barely ever seen it.  
Where he’d been guarded before, showing his pleasure but nothing deeper, more personal, he was cracking apart now, his true self revealed for them to worship.  
  
And worship they did. With fingers and lips and tongues, with words and gazes and noises they did anything and everything they could to show Eren what they’d told him before. That he was important, respected, cherished.  
Loved.  
  
Where Eren had yanked the control from them before with demands and orders, no matter how ready they’d been to willingly hand it over to him, he was accepting it carefully now. Treating it like the gift it was, the proof of their trust and affections.  
He’d been watching Jean so very closely for the first few, slow thrusts, carefully cataloguing the reactions he got and adjusting his pace.  
  
His eyes nearly crossed as Marco matched him with ease, the slick slide of his cock meeting the rhythm no matter how often Eren changed it to make this even better for Jean.  
He’d been attentive and sweet, careful to give both of them pleasure as he was taking his own, muttering overwhelmed praises and breathing stuttered moans.  
  
The Omega had never been as beautiful as he was between them, braced above Jean with concentration furrowing his brow and overwhelming pleasure curling his lips, love shining in his eyes more clearly than any words could express, even though he didn’t seem quite ready to say them just yet.  
  
In the end Eren had slumped forward again with a deep sigh, letting himself sink against Jean’s chest. They’d been alarmed for all but two seconds until the Omega had nuzzled him.  
“Please”, he’d breathed, relaxed and happy. “Please, Alpha … take me...”  
It had been surreal, the blatant submission in his voice, how he just fell pliant between them, no tension left in his body.  
Jean had been way too surprised to react at all, head still spinning from the incredible intimacy Eren suddenly allowed between them, his hands gliding uselessly over Eren’s back, holding him close.  
  
But Marco, bless his heart, had just smiled and shifted his weight a bit before starting up a slow, sensual rhythm that had Eren moaning mindlessly, honest and beautiful and so very vulnerable all of a sudden that Jean pulled him even closer.  
  
After getting used to the new rhythm Jean had started moving too, undulating his hips in tiny, subtle movements, making Eren shiver and sigh against his collarbone.  
It was tame and sweet and so very close, nothing like Eren snarling for more and harder, riding Jean with lust in his grin and ice in his eyes.  
  
It was different once more and it was glorious. Not because Eren was finally giving in and acting like a _proper_ Omega for them to ravage, no.  
The whole beauty, the _magic_ was Eren relaxing for them, trusting them, letting himself be vulnerable around them in a way he’d never been before. Letting them take him higher and higher as the pressure kept building.  
  
Marco let out a hot little sigh and leaned forward, dipping down to press more kisses against Eren’s sweat-damp neck.  
“You’re so beautiful when you let go, sweetheart. So wonderful for us...”, he breathed, as he sped up just a bit, grinding deep into their Omega and making his hips move forward, making him slide deeper into Jean in turn. Eren whimpered.  
  
“’m gonna come”, he gasped, writhing between them. “Gonna … oh, it’s … it’s so much, Alpha...” Marco hummed deeply.  
“Come for us, beautiful. Show us how good you feel like this...”  
  
“Yes! Y-yes … for you, f-for you, Alpha...” Marco didn’t speed up and kept grinding instead, knot probably already buried in their whimpering Omega.  
It only took a few more moments before Eren shivered apart between them completely, muscles tensing as he came with a high pitched whine, hips twitching forward into Jean’s heat and back onto Marco’s knot, hands grasping helplessly at the sheets and Jean’s heated body.  
  
Marco talked him through it, voice soft and loving even as he was grinding his teeth against loosing it as well. But then Eren shivered and reached back with one hand, grabbing at Marco’s thigh.  
“Come … come with me, Alpha, please … please, come inside?”  
  
Marco let out a shaky whine and screwed his eyes shut while Jean reached down with one hand to jerk himself off. He was close as well, the heat between them threatening to boil his blood if nothing happened but he knew both of them were way too preoccupied with their own overwhelming orgasms to help him yet.  
A few tight strokes of his own fist and he was coming with them, spine bowing away from the mattress and nails scratching down Eren’s side.  
  
They collapsed into a pile of heated bodies and sweat-slick limbs when the last waves of orgasm had subsided, breathing hard and holding onto each other for dear life.  
Marco took care to shift Eren’s and his own weight off Jean before pulling both of them close with a satisfied rumble.  
Wiping his cum-streaked hand on the sheets Jean blinked his eyes open to look over at Eren before rolling onto his side to throw and arm over his waist.  
  
“How you feeling?”, he hummed, body heavy and tired. He could use a nap. And judging by Marco’s and Eren’s faces he wasn’t alone.  
Eren sighed and let his head fall back against Marco’s body, his fingers trailing lazy circles along Jean’s chest.  
  
“Good, I think...”, Eren mumbled back, cheeks flushed but a shy smile playing at his lips. “Just a bit, uhm … raw?”  
Jean knew what he was talking about and it wasn’t the way he was still spread open on Marco’s knot. In fact, Jean felt a little raw himself, even though it was probably nothing compared to what Eren was going through.  
  
But there was not much more he could do, their brave Omega had to decide for himself if being open with them was worth feeling a bit vulnerable and raw after they’d been this incredibly close. So he just wrapped his arms tighter around Eren and pressed a kiss against his temple.  
“Wanna nap?”, he asked and Eren’s smile grew a little wider, a little softer.  
“Yes, please...”  
  
~  
  
Jean awoke to the sound of heavy breathing and shaky moans, the bedframe creaking quietly and jostling the sleep from his body.  
When he blinked his eyes open he found Eren right next to himself, hips in there air where Marco grabbed them to slowly fuck into him, face down in the pillows that muffled his needy noises. One green eye, half-lidded and hazy, focused on Jean.  
“M-Mmhhhhh, M-Marco...”, he hummed, voice heavy and greedy as he slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows and threw a glance over his shoulder. “Marco, wait…  
  
As the steady thrusts came to a halt Eren looked back at Jean, a crooked smirk on his lips. The next moment he shifted and leaned over, rubbing his nose against Jean’s cheek.  
“Wanna suck you off, Alpha”, he breathed, hot and quiet like a secret. “Wanna taste your come again. Let me? Please...”  
  
Jean swallowed and pulled back a bit to look into Eren’s flushed face, dick already stirring.  
Damn, those Omega pheromones were crazy, keeping him ever ready for more. He probably wouldn’t be able to come for weeks after this was over but as long as this lasted he might as well indulge. Nodding slowly he smiled at Eren.  
“Y-yeah … ‘f course.”  
  
Eren gave a grateful hum before reaching back to pat Marco’s thigh, signalling for him to pull out and reposition. The Omega ended up in the same position as before, only this time with his head in Jean’s lap who was still spread out on his back the way he’d woken up.  
He’d only pulled a few more pillows close and stuffed them under his head to see better, Eren sucking his cock really wasn’t a view he wanted to miss.  
  
~  
  
“Oh, oh I’m so … Eren, I’m sorry, I … uh...”  
Hand reaching blindly for some tissues but finding nothing but empty condom wrappers and lube on the nightstand Jean bit his lip, unable to look away from the pretty Omega’s face. It was streaked with Jean’s come, white splashes against his cheekbone and across the bridge of his nose, all the way up to his forehead. Some drops were even clinging to his tangled hair.  
  
It was true, Jean was sorry, he could feel embarrassment flush his cheeks and wished he could find a tissue already to clean Eren’s face.  
  
But at the same time he didn’t regret a single thing and what was even worse: He knew he’d do it again. Just grab a fistful of Eren’s thick hair and yank his head back at the last second, come with the Omega’s spit-slick fist working him, right across that pretty face.  
  
He felt a twinge of guilt for not warning Eren but also couldn’t stop himself from loving the picture he made, mouth hanging open and panting, clever tongue chasing whatever drops he could lap from his lips and chin.  
Thank god Eren was such a comeslut during his heat…

  
Marco’s faltering rhythm came to a complete stop when he finished, head cocked to the side and licking his lips and before Jean had a chance to understand where this was headed Marco reached down to grab Eren’s arms and pull him upright against his own body.  
“Oh, look at you, sweetheart”, Marco rumbled, turning Eren’s face to the side so he could get a good view. “Your Alpha made such a mess of you...”  
  
Eren moaned and nodded, squirming a little in Marco’s arms.  
“He gave me his come...”  
“Hmm, I can see that. You look like you enjoyed it...”  
The nod Eren gave was accompanied by a wide grin and then a noise that sounded adorably close to a squeal when Marco licked a splash of come from his cheek.  
  
Jean froze when his boyfriend gave a wicked smirk and leaned forward to kiss Eren, holding Jean’s incredulous gaze as he pushed his tongue into their Omega’s mouth, sharing the spunk with him. Eren whined and deepened the kiss happily, sucking on Marco’s tongue and licking into his mouth to chase every last drop.  
They parted with a filthy smack.  
  
“That’s, uh...”, Jean rasped, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “That’s … that’s one way to … to clean him up...” Marco chuckled, soft and sweet, but there was still that wicked glint in is eyes.  
“Sounds like he’s enjoying the show...”, he grinned and Eren licked his lips, offering his cheek to Marco again.  
“We really shouldn’t stop then...”, he chirped and oh, one day those two would be the death of Jean. But until then he’d be very well entertained…  
  
~  
  
“Come on, darling. You have to eat something. At least some yoghurt?”, Marco pleaded, holding out the bowl of yoghurt he’d cut a banana and a handful of blueberries into.  
Eren was perched in Jean’s lap, arms wrapped around his knees and curled up into a tight ball, vehemently shaking his head the more often Marco tried to convince him to eat.  
“I’m not hungry!”, he insisted and Jean gave a little hum.  
“Oh we know. But you need the energy either way. Or else we can’t fuck you anymore...”  
  
Green eyes squinted at him with suspicion and quite a bit of rage.  
“You wouldn’t dare”, Eren hissed but Jean was hardly impressed by the pouting, let alone intimidated.  
  
“Try us and see. Or maybe we could fuck you and just not let you come, how does that sound?” Eren let out a weak snarl but his cheeks flushed a pretty pink and his breath stuttered just so. Maybe Jean struck gold? He could perfectly imagine the Omega, crying out in frustration and begging for mercy as he writhed in ecstasy beneath them … but now wasn’t the time. Neither of them was cruel enough to edge Eren during his heat, especially not their first one together.  
  
But apparently Eren wasn’t too sure about that and finally snatched the bowl from Marco’s hands.  
As soon as he finished his snack he was all over Jean, riding him fast and hard until coming with a desperate, needy cry.  
  
~  
  
Come evening, when he leaned back and watched Marco pin Eren to the wall and do his best to fuck him right through it, Jean had an unsettling revelation.  
He’d noticed it before in himself, when Eren had come stumbling back into the room after a short break and he’d been so overcome with the need to claim, he’d ended up fucking the Omega on the floor, feet away from the bed.  
  
Now he saw it again, in the rough slam of Marco’s hips, how he held both of Eren’s wrists pinned against the wall above his head, heard it in the low, needy growls and Eren’s answering wails of pleasure.  
Felt it in the way his own dick stirred watching them like this, even though he’d finished knotting Eren barely ten minutes ago…  
  
Jean wasn’t sure if it was because Eren’s heat became more intense or because their Omega was being honest with them now, showing them his need and pleasure unfiltered and beautifully raw, because he’d become more pliant and let them give instead of demanding.  
Or maybe it was both.  
  
But the effect stayed the same:  
It became increasingly harder to ignore the Alpha instincts that had been clawing at the back of his mind ever since Eren had entered their apartment in all his pre-heat temptation.  
  
With the rise of need itching in his veins it also became harder to remember why he shouldn’t give in to the whispers and wails.  
Jean knew he’d never do anything that went against previous agreements, let alone anything that could actually harm his lovers like acting without their consent, not even in his most … primal state.  
He wouldn’t suddenly forego the condoms or ignore Eren when he asked Jean to stop.  
  
Still he’d been holding back, not wanting to overwhelm or scare Eren, not when he still seemed this unsure about spending his heat with them, when he’d clung to control this desperately and kept them at a safe distance even when they’d been buried inside him.  
Letting go of himself at that point wouldn’t have done anything but scare Eren more and possibly even drive him away for good.  
  
But now, that their Omega trusted them and was positively glowing and blossoming after finally letting his guard down, now that Jean didn’t risk entering into a very unfair fight for dominance and instead could assume Eren would let him take control willingly…  
There really weren’t a lot of reasons left to not give Eren everything he could after their Omega had already done the same for them. He was already trusting them with his needs and desires, making himself vulnerable for them, wasn’t it just fair to return the favour?  
  
Jean growled softly and fisted both hands in the sheets behind him. Judging by the way Marco buried his teeth in Eren’s shoulder and trembled as he sped up the pace he was fighting the same fight. Jean knew all too well what his boyfriend looked like when he was close to losing control, eyes screwed shut, panting, hands grabbing whatever they could…  
  
Neither of them would make it much longer, not if Eren kept slipping into sweet, blissful submission for them. The temptation was simply getting too much and there weren’t enough reasons left to resist.  
But at the same time Jean knew they couldn’t give in. Not yet.  
  
~  
  
After they both had come Marco fell to his knees, shivering and growling as he held Eren close. Jean approached them carefully, making enough noise to not startle either of them, and as he got closer he noticed that for some reason Marco didn’t knot Eren. Maybe he’d been too scared of losing control if he went that far.  
They really needed to solve this.  
Coming to kneel next to them, he gave a soft hum and carded his fingers through Marco’s damp hair.  
  
“How are you feeling?”, he asked, voice low, and Eren turned his head a little, cheek resting against Marco’s broad shoulder, to look at him with hazy eyes.  
“So good...”, he purred and buried himself closer into the embrace. Marco didn’t answer.  
  
“Good, that’s uhm … that’s good.” God this smell … Jean couldn’t think straight.  
But he had to. He needed to explain this to Eren and at least ask for his permission.  
If the Omega didn’t want them to let go that would be enough reason to hold on. On the other hand, if he did…  
The thought alone made Jean tremble.  
  
“Eren”, he began and had to take a deep breath. “There’s, uhm … there’s a problem.”  
At first the Omega didn’t seem to realize what he was saying but after a few seconds his content smile faded and his brows tugged into a concerned frown.  
“Yeah?”  
“We … we’ve been holding on for you but it’s … it’s getting harder and we...” Eren’s frown deepened. Oh how Jean wished Marco could have this conversation instead, he was way better at explaining things. But as it was he still seemed pretty out of it and Jean couldn’t wait much longer.  
  
“We need … no, we want, you can say no but it’s … really hard right now...”  
“What is it?”, Eren asked, part angry and part worried as he reached out to cup Jean’s cheek with his palm. Jean almost whined.  
“It’s just … the instincts. The Alpha instincts. It’s getting so hard to hold back and not just … mess you up...”  
Eren blinked. Jean could have slapped himself. ‘Mess you up’, what a great choice of words to make sure Eren wouldn’t ever trust them to let go around him.  
  
“We would never hurt you and you can always tell us to stop”, Marco rasped and Jean could have kissed him for coming to the rescue. “But … things might get rough if we … if you let us...”  
Slowly, while Marco was still speaking, the frown on Eren’s face melted away and turned into a grin instead. He pulled back enough to look at Marco, then over at Jean again.  
“You’re telling me that all this time you’ve been holding back?”  
  
They exchanged a quick look, neither of them knowing what to make of the question, before nodding. Eren’s grin grew even wider.  
“Oh _please_ , Alpha”, he purred, draping his body against Marco’s and winking seductively at Jean. An obvious provocation. “You didn’t think I’d leave without really getting everything you have, did you…?”  
  
Whatever kind of reaction Jean had expected or even hoped for, this wasn’t it. No, this was so much better than his wildest dreams. With another one of those playful winks he already felt common sense drift into the background as his Alpha took over.  
  
Eren seemed to watch the change in Jean’s posture, his expression, his whole demeanour, with a kind of fascination, excitement in his big green eyes.  
“Marco...”, he whispered, turning back to the Alpha who was still holding him, face buried in the crook of Eren’s neck. “Can you let me go? Jean needs me...”  
  
“I’ll need you, too. When … when he’s done, I...”  
Eren gave a soft, little purr, fingers playing with Marco’s hair.  
“You can have me”, he promised. “Can have me all night, all of tomorrow. I’ll let you ruin me for however long you need because … I need it, too...”  
  
Marco whimpered with exhaustion while Jean felt himself growl. Everything inside him was howling for Eren, louder than ever before, but even like this he still respected his partner and fellow Alpha too much to just rip their Omega from his arms.  
Luckily Marco soon nodded and gave Eren one last, lingering kiss before letting go of him.  
  
“Eren...”, Jean rasped, grabbing for the Omega and letting out a pleased noise when Eren came willingly, climbing out of Marco’s lap and into his instead.  
“Hey there, Alpha”, he purred, pressing his heated, sticky body against Jean’s. “Gonna mess me up now? Screw my brains out?”  
  
Another deep, rumbling growl of Eren’s name left him, hands wandering all over the firm body in his lap, grabbing, squeezing, pulling. He wanted to do so many things, sheer need overwhelming and keeping him from making a choice. Until he grabbed Eren’s ass with both hands, yanking the Omega’s body close and squeezing hard. A beautiful noise spilled from Eren’s lips and Jean did it again, fingers dipping between those perfect cheeks to brush against the inviting opening.  
  
Eren was still dripping wet, fluids leaking from his soft hole that took three of Jean’s fingers with ease, barely pulling more than a shaky sigh from Eren that turned into a whine when Jean pulled away again.  
He held his hand up to his face, shamelessly inspecting the fingers covered in Eren’s slick. It was mostly clear and strangely viscous, pulling into sticky strings when Jean scissored his fingers experimentally, and smelled like Eren. Hints of coffee and moss almost drowned out by the flowery sweet notes of the heat.  
  
The Omega gasped quietly when Jean sucked one of the fingers into his mouth to lap up the fluid, letting the taste spread across his tongue. It was delicious, just as Jean had been expecting, but still quite different from the smell. There was a musky tang to it that he just couldn’t get enough of, even stronger than the sweetness that made his tongue curl.  
Without further comment Jean pulled out the finger with a filthy smack and pushed another one between Eren’s plush lips, one that was still coated in slick.  
  
At first Eren twitched with surprise, about to pull away when Jean cupped the back of his head with the other hand and nudged him forward again.  
But after the first few seconds Eren’s lips pulled into a smirk and he sucked the finger deeper, tongue lapping over it the way Jean knew it did with a cock as well.  
  
The feeling was almost heavenly enough to make him change his mind again … but no. He’d already had Eren’s mouth more than once. So he looked at the Omega, watching him lick the finger clean with the utmost attention.  
  
“You like your taste, huh?”, Jean asked with a grin, already knowing the answer if Eren’s smirk and fluttery lashes were any indication. Just a second later an enthusiastic nod proved it. “I do, too … I want more...”  
It only took him a moment or two to push Eren off his lap and to the floor before flipping him over to grab his hips.  
“Stay still”, Jean ordered, diving down and burying his face between those sculpted cheeks.  
  
The first taste, so much more intense and pure than what had clung to his fingers, was enough to make Jean groan happily, eyes rolling back into his head as he laved his tongue across Eren’s soft entrance.  
Two days of almost constant fucking had made it gape quite a bit, more and more slick trickling out like that and running down Eren’s balls were Jean lapped it up greedily. The rim was flushed and a bit swollen but an Omega’s body was made for marathon sex like they were having and so it shouldn’t hurt too much.  
  
At least Eren hadn’t complained once and didn’t seem like he’d start anytime soon. Not when he moaned and pleaded for more, even reaching back to pull his cheeks apart, giving Jean more room to work that filthy hole with lips and tongue.  
  
“Oh god, Jean...”, he whimpered, cheek pressed into the carpet. “Didn’t, ugh … didn’t think you were … were this, this filthy, fuck!”  
Usually he wasn’t, preferred to keep rimming a foreplay only activity and almost died of embarrassment when Marco had once done it after fucking him, tongue lapping over his soft, overly sensitive entrance.  
But … afterwards he couldn’t deny that it had felt good and his Alpha had different opinions about what was appropriate and decent anyway.  
  
His Alpha craved the addicting taste and intriguing smell of Eren’s slick and wouldn’t stop at anything to get it. His rock hard erection and already swelling knot was proof enough of how much he enjoyed himself, lapping at Eren’s tender hole and slurping down the slick leaking out of his perfect little Omega.

It was filthy. But Jean’s Alpha _was_ filthy and he was in control now, savouring every second and taking his time.  
  
Until Eren started to get twitchy again. Well, twitchier than before, enough so that Jean’s grip on his hips almost wasn’t enough to keep them still anymore.  
“Hmm please, Jean...”, he sighed, pulling his cheeks apart even further, knuckles turning white. “’s so … so good, but … oh, but I need … n-need more! Please, please...”  
  
Jean growled and started fucking his tongue into the stretched opening, making Eren _mewl._  
“M-more!”, the Omega pleaded. “More Jean! F-fuck me...”  
After a few more teasing licks and thrusts of his tongue Jean pulled back, licking his lips and wiping slick on the back of his hand.  
  
“You want more?”, he growled, already knowing the answer. But before Eren could give it Jean slapped his ass, hard and low, right above the crease where firm cheek met thigh. The Omega yelped and moaned, thrusting his ass back. More clear fluid dribbled from his gaping hole.  
“Want me to knot you, pretty thing?”  
“Oh, please!”, Ere cried out and Jean wouldn’t even have been able to resist had he any sliver of self-control left.  
  
~  
  
Eren wasn’t as tight as he had been the last morning, thoroughly and tirelessly fucked open by two Alphas. But that was a good thing when Jean shoved inside all the way, pushing his knot into the pretty little Omega with a satisfied grunt.  
Eren wailed at the sudden stretch but moved his hips back against Jean’s, greedily seeking more as his muscles gave way for the thick base of the cock spearing into him.  
  
“Ah, look at you”, Jean growled, pawing at Eren’s hips and sides before giving another hard slap to that cute ass, making Eren yelp and tighten beautifully around him. “Such a needy little slut, desperate for a knot...”  
Any other day Eren would have punched him straight in the jaw and Jean wouldn’t even have held it against him. But they were both way too far gone, both horny and needy, desire bubbling in their veins and animal instincts pushing them higher.  
So Eren just tipped his head back and moaned sweetly, a slow roll to his hips.  
  
A disgruntled sound left Jean and he grabbed the Omega’s hips to hold him still.  
“Be good”, he warned and then gave Eren’s ass another smack when the boy kept squirming, trying to fuck himself on Jean’s cock.  
“...or I’ll stop”, he added, a smirk tugging on his lips as he pulled back enough to make his knot pop out of Eren who let out a scandalised screech.  
  
“Stop, stop!”, the Omega panted, still writhing but at least trying to not push back and take Jean fully inside again.  
“Please, I’ll … I’ll be so good! So, so good for, ungh … for you, Alpha.” Jean was pretty sure he’d never heard anything as erotic as Eren begging and promising he’d behave. Squeezing Eren’s hips and biting down on his own tongue he apparently waited a tad too long and prompted another wave of filth to drip from his Omega’s hips.  
  
“I f-feel so empty, Alpha. It hurts … oh, it hurts, please fill me … f-fill me again! I need you, I...” Physically unable to hold back a second longer Jean pulled back and gave a hard thrust, bumping Eren’s slick opening with his knot.  
  
“Like that?”, he grinned, knowing full well it wasn’t enough, even though Eren moaned and shivered, hands clawing through the soft carpet.  
“More!”, he whined but his hips stayed still, ready to take whatever Jean wanted to give him. Like a good boy. “Fuck, please! I need more, it … it aches so bad! I need you, Jean...”  
  
If his brain wasn’t fried before Eren wailing his name like he was the only person on the planet who could satisfy him definitely did the job.  
Jean snarled and buried himself fully inside the welcoming Omega again, heat squeezing around him when Eren moaned and shivered.  
  
“Need me, pretty?”, Jean grinned as he leaned forward, bracing both hands next to Eren’s shoulders and bending down to nuzzle his neck, taking deep breaths when his nose bumped the scent glands. “Don’t worry. Gorgeous thing like you … I’ll give you everything...”  
  
Jean’s grin grew wider as he started building a pace and found his knot slipping from Eren’s hole to be easily buried back inside.  
They’d stretched him open so incredibly well that by now they could actually fuck him with their knots. The idea alone was enough to make his head spin and the feeling … oh, the feeling was simply exquisite.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so loose for me...”, he gasped, teeth nibbling on Eren’s neck. “Feel my knot pumping into you?”  
“That’s … oh, that’s your...”  
Jean gave a smug grunt and picked up the pace, fucking faster into his Omega as he draped his body along the sweaty back below him.  
“Gonna ruin you, little Omega...”  
  
Eren was becoming wetter and wetter, slick making the rhythm so much smoother, dripping down his legs and smearing across both their thighs, every thrust squelching obscenely when Eren took the whole knot once again.  
It was either another spike of the heat or, and Jean’s mind was taking that possibility and running off with it, Eren was getting this excited by being pushed down and told what to do. By feeling helpless and at the mercy of his Alpha’s whims.  
Jean growled.  
  
“Gonna give you everything you need, fuck you ‘til you can’t walk...”, he purred, right into the delicate shell of Eren’s flushed ear. “Pump my come into you and then hand you over to Marco so he can do it all over again...”  
  
Eren screamed, pulling tight around Jean as another hot wave of slick rushed from his hole. But then the squeeze became rhythmical and Jean smirked as he reached around Eren.  
He wrapped a hand around the Omega’s twitching erection, jerking him through the sudden orgasm.  
  
“Wow”, he grinned after Eren had shot the last wave of come against the carpet. “You better not think I’ll stop fucking you. I’m far from done with you...”  
“Please don’t”, Eren breathed and swallowed, weakly nudging his hips back. “Don’t stop. More...”  
“Of course you want more, you greedy little thing...”  
  
He started fucking Eren for real then, hips pistoning forward and slapping noisily against that pretty, abused ass, pushing and pulling the boy into new positions whenever he pleased.  
  
He rolled Eren onto his side and lifted his leg high in the air, wedging himself between the spread thighs to slide back inside the dripping heat.  
He shoved Eren onto his back and pushed his knees to his ears, exposing the beautiful Omega completely for his hungry gaze before thrusting into him again.  
He pulled Eren into his lap, having him lie back first to grind deep before pulling him upright, making the boy ride him.  
  
He made Eren come again and again, screaming and sighing and shivering, euphoria making Jean’s hands tremble every time he found the boy didn’t squeeze his knot too tight to pull out, didn’t stop him from continuing to fuck the daylights out of the Omega after every single orgasm.  
  
Jean felt Marco’s eyes burning as he watched them, casually leaning back against the wall he’d nailed Eren against not too long ago.  
Jean couldn’t wait to watch that show but he’d only hand Eren over when he felt too exhausted to keep going himself. Which, to be honest, could still take a while.  
  
~  
  
Marco didn’t go easy on their Omega either, no matter how exhausted Eren fell into his arms, body limp and pliant and so very easy for Marco to manoeuvre.  
He took their boy with deep, rough thrusts that made Eren mewl weakly, still begging for more even though he could barely move on his own, let alone take any kind of active part.  
  
Marco didn’t seem to care. He was focused solely on Eren, hands running up and down his body, supporting his tired limbs, gentle knuckles whispering over flushed cheeks and bitten shoulders.  
But even though most of the touches were soft and careful, the rhythm Marco set was anything but, making the Omega’s teeth rattle and his stammered words bleed into another until nothing but a continuous stream of helpless moans and whines was left.  
  
It was beautiful to watch, Jean decided from his perch on the bed, eyes glued to the picture they made, Eren stretched out on the floor with Marco braced above him.  
They hadn’t even been able to make it to the bed before Marco had jumped the poor Omega, pushing him back into the carpet and sliding into him with a possessive snarl.  
  
After a while Eren pulled himself together enough to wrap his arms around Marco’s neck and yank him down into a deep, sloppy kiss full of tongue and happy mewls.  
“Mh-Marco...”, he gasped when they parted with a filthy smack. “Marco … so good, so… ah...” A particularly hard shove made him cry out, head falling back against the floor as his hips twitched, shaky legs coming up to wrap around the Alpha and pull him closer.  
“More … Alpha please, I … more!”  
  
Marco let out a deep rumbling noise and moved back a little, even though Eren made it hard, clinging to him as he was and whining pitifully. But then Marco wrapped strong arms around Eren’s body and lifted him up, pressing him close as he slowly rose to his feet. Balancing the Omega skilfully he took a few measured steps over to the dresser where he set Eren down before plunging back in without giving him a second to prepare.  
  
Eren yelped and let himself fall back against the wall with a dull thud, shaking hands still clinging to Marco’s biceps, strong legs wrapped around Marco’s waist to pull him closer with every thrust. Brilliant green eyes were half lidded and bitten lips parted around heaving pants and soft, overwhelmed noises.  
  
Jean slid off the bed and circled them to get a better view, stepping right up to them and leaning against the dresser that was shaking below him, bumping loudly into the wall with each powerful thrust.  
Marco’s eyes were glazed over, teeth bared in a snarl and chest heaving with deep breaths. He was gone, full on autopilot, chasing his pleasure.  
Jean knew that look all too well. That was the look that screamed Marco wouldn’t stop until his partner was a pliant, overstimulated mess in his arms, no matter what.  
  
Grinning happily Jean leaned forward to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, then reached out to cup Eren’s neck and pull him in for a slow kiss that turned harder and needier the longer it went on until Jean had to decide between pulling back and getting his lips bitten until they’d bleed. He chose the first option and shook his head slowly, holding Eren’s feverish gaze.  
  
  
“He’s fucking you that good, huh?”  
The answer Eren had been about to choke out was lost in a desperate screech when Marco suddenly threw his legs over his shoulders, bending the Omega in half, and picked up the pace even more.  
Jean chuckled and gave them the space they needed though he stayed close, watching, observing, feeling his cock twitch.  
  
Marco letting himself go was a rare treat and paired with a desperate, begging Eren in heat that made a show Jean didn’t want to miss a single second of. So he made sure he wouldn’t.  
  
~  
  
By the time Marco was done with their poor Omega it was already past midnight. Eren had been coming dry the last few times, the way Marco had pushed him too much even considering the heat still boiling in his veins.  
Marco came back to himself only after the last orgasm knocked Eren out cold, unable to take the onslaught of pleasure anymore and falling limp and utterly unresponsive in Marco’s arms.  
  
It was adorable. A little frightening as well, but mostly adorable.  
Especially when Marco carried their boy over to the bathroom and had Jean help clean him up before quickly changing the sheets and crawling into bed, Eren held safely between them.  
  
“He’s … he’s okay, isn’t he?”, Marco whispered for what felt like the hundredth time, arms wrapped tightly around Eren’s warm body.  
Jean checked the steady, strong pulse again, the even breath, the softly fluttering eyelids. There was no sign that something wasn’t alright with their Omega. But of course Marco still worried, that was just the kind of wonderful person he was, always looking out for them.  
  
“He’s fine, he loved it”, Jean promised, leaning over Eren’s sleeping form to kiss Marco. “He begged you for that last one, remember?” Marco frowned, still a speck of guilt in his soft, dark eyes.  
“I … I don’t...”  
  
Jean shrugged and hummed, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.  
“You were pretty far gone. But I watched you the whole time, you did nothing wrong. He was so desperate for you, it was so hot...”  
“It was”, croaked a tiny voice between them and Eren wiggled up a little, sticking his nose out from under the covers. “Was fucking perfect. Now shut up and cuddle me...”  
  
Jean let out an amused laugh and it only took another moment or two for Marco to join in, the corners of his eyes crinkling as they both scooted closer to squish Eren between them, settling for sleep. Until…  
“Think you can do that again tomorrow?”  
  
Jean’s eyes flew open, looking straight into Marco’s that were expressing the very same thought that was running through his mind.  
It would take it’s toll on them, especially after Eren’s heat passed and the pheromones wore off.  
But for Eren they’d try.  
For Eren they’d do anything.  
  
~  
  
Once more it was Eren’s squirming that woke Jean sometime after dawn, sticky fingers guiding his hand to make it wrap around Eren’s leaking cock.  
“Please...”, he whispered, scooting back against Jean, firm ass pressing into his groin. “Please, Jean...”  
“Hngg...”  
He was barely awake, his foggy mind still fighting to make sense of the situation when his instincts took over, the Alpha piercing claws through his consciousness, pulling the hot body closer and burying his face in tousled hair.  
  
“C’ndom...”, he growled, hips already undulating, grinding his stiffening cock against Eren’s ass and letting it slide between the cheeks.  
“No, I...”  
Jean snarled, Alpha roaring at the idea of endangering his precious Omega but Eren quickly shook his head, wiggling in his hold.  
“Like this”, he breathed, squeezing Jean’s hand with his fingers. “With … with your hand?”  
  
That was a request both Jean and his Alpha side could indulge and he soon began jerking the boy off. His hand was clumsy and stiff, still a little numb with sleep and not yet strong enough to really squeeze or try anything fancy.  
But Eren was patient, pressing himself back into his body, wiggling his hips and moaning softly whenever Jean scraped enough brain cells and coordination together to sweep his thumb across the soaked tip or flick his wrist the way he knew made Eren mewl.  
  
It took a while but in the end the Omega spilled across his fingers with a stuttered sigh, rutting back into Jean’s cock until he, too, was coming, hissing and grunting and holding on to Eren for dear life.  
  
~  
  
“There’s something I always wanted to try...”, Eren confessed after breakfast – which might as well have been lunch considering the time they’d finally made it out of bed – when the three of them were cuddled up once more.  
“What is it?”, Marco smiled down at him, one arm wrapped around Eren, the other holding hands with Jean. Eren hummed softly and tipped his head back against Marco’s chest, lazily blinking up at the ceiling.  
“Well, not always...”, he corrected himself. “But I did think about it and … now’s as good a time as any, I guess?”  
  
Jean frowned, protest already on the tip of his tongue. Eren shouldn’t ask them to do something he’d never tried before just because they could, just because he was still in heat and the time was right, because they were _convenient_. He had to really _want_ to try it.  
But the Omega soon dispersed his worries.  
  
“I mean … I just feel so good with you? Even though I’m ... I don’t think I’ve ever had a heat where I felt this satisfied and … safe.”  
A strange sort of pride, something warm and a tiny bit arrogant fluttered in Jean’s chest at the words and he heard a resonating little hum from Marco.  
  
Of course he was happy Eren felt good with them. Eren deserved to feel good, to feel amazing, even.  
But there was something else as well. Something gently possessive, the deep rooted knowledge that no one but them should ever take Eren through his heats again, that nobody else would satisfy him like they did.  
  
“Usually I’m just … incredibly frustrated and worried every asshole in a ten mile radius will take it as an invitation but...” Eren continued even though both of them let out a rumbling growl, protective instincts flaring up at the suggestion of anyone taking advantage of what was theirs. “But you’re so good for me and I … think I can trust you with this, too...”  
  
Jean could hear the deep, slightly stuttery breath Marco was taking, calming himself enough to smile down at their Omega.  
Eren was with them, he was safe. They’d never let anything like that happen to him again.  
  
“What is it, sweetheart?”, he purred, free hand tracing the line of Eren’s jaw as he leaned forward a bit to kiss the boy’s head. “What do you need us to do?”  
“I want both of you”, Eren answered, voice calm and even as he let one hand trail down his naked body and between his legs where he gently scratched the insides of his thighs. “Inside. At … the same time...”  
  
Marco moaned sweetly, arm tightening around Eren’s body, and Jean sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing Marco’s fingers. The images immediately coming to life in his mind were all too tempting.  
Oh how delicious Eren’s face would look, body stretched almost beyond it’s limits the same way they were stretched almost beyond their limits when fucking each other.  
There would be nothing more appealing than seeing the same disbelieving mix of pain and pleasure he found when pushing into Marco in Eren’s eyes as well. But…  
  
“Don’t you think it’s...”  
“Marco”, Eren purred, licking his lips with a sly little grin before wiggling to turn around in the Alpha’s grasp, draping himself along Marco’s body. “You can fuck each other, even though you’re not made for it. Jean was so damn tight when I had him and you’re a monster compared to me.” He emphasized his words with a pointed roll of his hips, the tight planes of his abdomen rubbing against Marco’s soft dick.  
  
“You both fucked me with your knots. Think about that! You fucked me. With your knots! Pretty sure that’s not how it’s supposed to work but it was amazing, made me come so hard. So maybe I’ll need a tiny bit of extra stretching but don’t you dare tell me I couldn’t handle it...”  
  
“Of course you can handle it”, Jean rasped, cock already stirring at the erotic images and Eren’s pure, cocky determination.  
His words were rewarded with a wide grin and a hot little spark in Eren’s eyes. The Omega was also already starting to get aroused simply by talking about his dirty little fantasy. They’d turn it into reality real soon. Marco wouldn’t be able to resist for long.  
  
“See, Jean wants to stuff me...” He smirked, winking at Marco. “You’ll just have to be … _extra careful_ with me...”  
And just like that, with a flutter of long, dark lashes and a pout that was same parts ridiculous and hot, Marco gave in, whining helplessly.  
  
~  
  
No matter how often Jean had watched Marco sink into Eren’s pliant, wet hole during the last few days, the sight would always remain just as exciting for him as the very first time he’d witnessed it. Eren barely made a sound when he impaled himself on Marco’s length, thighs quivering lightly as he lowered himself into the Alpha’s lap, leaning back against Marco’s broad chest who was sitting up against the headboard.  
  
“Oh this perfect...”, Eren whispered, their entwined fingers resting on his tight stomach as he slowly circled his hips, taking all of Marco without the slightest signs of strain.  
Marco hummed a quiet noise and pressed loving kisses along their Omega’s bitten shoulders.  
  
Even in last night’s primal craze they hadn’t forgotten about their promise, sinking their teeth into the skin spanning Eren’s shoulders, arms, thighs, even his ass … but never biting down on the delicate scent glands along his neck.  
Never losing themselves enough to give in to the last, intuitive pull and mark him.  
  
“You’re so loose...”, Jean grinned and shuffled closer, kneeling down between Marco’s spread legs so he could drag his lips along the Omega’s pretty throat, hands gliding down to caress trembling thighs. “You’ll be so pretty, stuffed by both of us...”  
A little grunt, a buck of hips. Jean chuckled.  
  
“Bet I can already start...” With that he let his fingers wander up the insides of Eren’s thighs, smooth and strong, even after everything his heat had put him through this weekend.  
A stuttered little “Yes, yes...”, escaped Eren and he tilted his hips, shifting his weight against Marco who brought up an arm to wrap around his chest, holding him close.  
  
“Already?”, Marco rumbled, slightly breathless himself as he peered over their Omega’s shoulders to watch Jean’s fingers disappear between tan, bitten thighs. “So insatiable. Our needy boy...” It was as much tease as it was honest fascination and Eren _giggled_.  
This giddiness was new, replacing the burning heat from before with a light eagerness that was downright adorable in the way Eren smiled and wiggled, luring them into his little plans. Jean wanted to eat him up and lay the world to his feet at the same time.  
  
“’s your fault for … indulging me”, he hummed and bit his lip, throwing a gaze that was sparking with playful confidence over his shoulder. “You want this as much as I do, don’t you Marco?”  
Marco groaned and when Jean’s fingers reached their destination, brushing against the dripping opening wrapped snugly around Marco’s cock, Jean knew why.  
  
The muscles of Eren’s hole were fluttering, squeezing down around Marco’s length to massage and milk him. Judging by the noises Marco made it was a wonderful feeling.  
“Yes”, he hissed, pulling Eren closer as his hips snapped up to bury himself deep inside the Omega. “Yes! God, Eren...”  
  
“Wanna see how tight I’ll get with Jean inside me as well?”, Eren teased and for a moment Jean wondered why he hadn’t been snapped in half with the way Marco growled and squeezed him.  
“That’s enough, Eren...”, Jean mumbled after a moment, regretting he had to stop them but knowing that if Eren kept this up he might just make Marco come way too early. That wouldn’t do. They had big plans.  
  
Eren hummed a disappointed noise but relaxed around Marco’s cock, a wave of slick dripping out of him and coating Jean’s waiting fingers. He was so very wet already, they might not even need the bottle of lube Jean had retrieved from the nightstand.  
“Come on, be good now and relax for us...”, Jean coaxed, running his slick fingers along the soft, stretched opening.  
  
“Ah, gonna spread me wide?”  
There it was again, that cheeky eagerness, a pretty little grin to the words, and Jean … was running out of patience. He wiggled his fingers, testing the give until he found the right place to slide one of his fingers in alongside Marco’s hot cock.  
  
“Wider than you’ve ever been...”, he promised with a heated grin and bit his lip at the way Eren moaned, eyes widening at the strange new sensation of a finger wiggling into him along the erection already buried there.  
“Yes!”, Eren breathed, hips straining downward to take it. “Yes, that’s it … more...”  
  
It didn’t take Jean nearly as long as he’d expected to work three fingers into Eren, stretching his softened hole wider and wider with every careful push and making the Omega melt into Marco’s arms.  
“Oh … oh please! Please, Jean...”, he stuttered, voice pitching higher and higher with each finger that was added. “I want it! I … I w-want it so bad! Want y-you bo-both...”  
  
“Shhh Eren”, Marco soothed, one hand cupping the Omega’s cheek gently as he breathed soft kisses along his neck. “Just one more. We don’t want to hurt you...”  
“You won’t! You won’t, I … I’m ready, so ready f-for you … I … I need...”  
  
Jean swallowed, thrusting his fingers into the welcoming heat with a slow, careful rhythm.  
“I think he might be”, he hummed and swallowed, thrusting as deep as he could. “He’s so soft … and wet...” They really didn’t need the lube after all. Slick was dripping down Jean’s wrist, sliding down Marco’s cock and to his balls until it seeped into the sheets below. Eren was more than ready for them. Soft and yielding and so wet, so needy...  
  
“I know...”, Marco shivered. Right.  
“Let’s do it. He’s ready, he wants it...”  
“Yes, yes!”, Eren chimed in, writhing in Marco’s arms and making Jean grin.  
“See? We won’t hurt him...”  
Marco swallowed one last time before nodding.  
  
A condom was quickly found in the sheets somewhere next to the abandoned bottle of lube and soon Jean got into position, throwing his legs over Marco’s and scooting closer until he could press the tip of his cock to Eren’s slick opening.  
“Ready?”, he rasped, barely able to hold back and ignoring Eren’s wails for _more_ and _now_ to look at Marco instead. As soon as he caught his boyfriend’s gaze and saw Marco nod with a nervous little smile, Jean started pushing inside.  
  
Eren’s arms flew around Jean’s shoulders as he let out a choked sound, nails ripping hot streaks down Jean’s back and drawing tiny droplets of blood as they crossed over previous scratch marks.  
“You okay?”, Jean grunted through his teeth. He was fine with the pain, with the way the burn heightened his senses and made him focus even more on the Omega writhing between him and his boyfriend.  
Another choked, breathless noise and Eren nodded, eyes screwed shut and the muscles in his jaw twitching.  
“More...”, he forced out and Jean gave another grunt as he shifted, slowly pushing deeper.  
  
Eren’s muscles gave way easily enough but he was still tight. Tighter than he had been the first time Jean slid inside him, tighter than he had been five minutes ago when he’d stretched around Marco’s cock and Jean probing fingers.  
His hole fluttered with needy excitement, squeezing around them and making them curse and snarl and hold onto him, two pairs of warm, broad hands grabbing his firm body, holding him in place, nails digging into his skin.  
  
He was incredibly hot, his slick walls pulsing around Jean almost in time with the excited twitches of Marco’s cock.  
Feeling both of them together like this, at the same time, the hot squeeze of Eren’s inviting hole as well as the steady pulse of Marco’s dick, it made Jean’s head spin just a little.  
  
Suddenly overwhelmed Jean let his head drop forward with a moan, resting his forehead against Eren’s shoulder as his hands clawed helplessly at the Omega’s hips, trying to get closer, deeper.  
“J-Jean?”, Marco stuttered, the effort to even speak a single word coherently obvious in his voice as he brought a hand up to cup Jean’s cheek.  
  
The touch was surprisingly gentle compared to the way Marco was still grabbing and grasping at Eren. “J-Jean, babe … baby...”  
“Hnnn...” With a weak snarl Jean shoved himself all the way inside, making both his partners moan and sigh for him.  
  
There was a helpless tremble to Eren’s form, hands sliding up and down Jean’s back, trying to hold on to something, anything.  
“S-so good, isn’t it?”, Jean mumbled, hands still curled around Eren’s hips as he tried to hold him still, to ground and anchor him while still fighting dizziness himself.  
Maybe it was the intense closeness or the heat pheromones or that incredible smell Eren was still giving off but Jean couldn’t bring himself to think straight. “Isn’t it … isn’t it g-good, Eren?”  
“Ye-yeah...” A breathless little word. “Fuck me. F-fuck me, please...”  
  
Both Jean and Marco groaned, hands reaching out to paw at each other clumsily, taking a few more moments to just enjoy the feeling of being squeezed tightly against another buried deep inside their perfect Omega.  
Then Eren started to curse breathlessly, wiggling between them and squeezing them even tighter.  
“Fuck me … j-just fuck me!”  
  
Marco managed to make a soothing noise as he petted Eren’s side.  
“’s okay”, he mumbled, the soft sounds of kisses carrying through the air. “We’ll … we’ll m-make you feel good. So … so good, sweetheart...”  
A needy whimper and Jean finally managed to pull himself together.  
  
He leaned back, both hands braced on the mattress behind himself. Marco wouldn’t be able to move a lot, holding Eren’s full weight as he was. But Jean had all the freedom of movement and leverage he needed to slowly roll his hips back and pull out of Eren almost all the way.  
The combined drag of Eren’s soft inner walls and Marco’s hardness against his own cock was strange and delicious. A feeling that made Jean’s breath stutter in his throat, the little choked noise drowned out by Eren’s shameless moan and Marco’s deep growl.  
  
Spurred on by both their reactions Jean slowly pushed back inside, stretched Eren wide again and stuffed him perfectly.  
He set out for a careful, indulgent rhythm, knowing very well he couldn’t go much faster without risking to slip out or hurt either of them. But this wasn’t about fast and hard anyway.  
  
It was about exploring together, about discovering all the little nuances, the tiny changes of pressure when Jean slid an inch deeper.  
How Eren’s breathing hitched when he bottomed out or how Marco couldn’t keep from squirming when he pulled back, dragging all the way along his cock.  
  
It was slow and sweet and dirty.  
Jean especially enjoyed the view he had, leaned back as he was he could see both Eren’s and Marco’s faces, see every emotion and feeling flicker across their features that were so incredibly expressive like this.  
  
Eren was slack-jawed and drooling, flushed and panting with his eyebrows drawn together and his lashes fluttering, unable to keep his eyes open for long. It was beautiful, how open and honest he was with his pleasure, with how overwhelmed he felt.  
Marco was the same, eyes closed and biting his lip against low moans and the occasional grunt, breaths heavy and quick.  
  
Even though he kept his movements slow and steady, never picking up the pace, Jean soon felt the feeling build, felt the intensity of their connection rise and threaten to overwhelm him.  
But that was okay. He wasn’t alone. Could see it in their faces, in the way Maco’s brow twitched and Eren’s spine bowed, how his cock was drooling and spitting precome.  
He wasn’t alone, they were close as well.  
  
Jean reached out with one hand, careful to balance his weight on the other and not falter in his rhythm, to cup Eren’s hip again. Establish a connection.  
“You close, Eren?”, he rasped and swallowed when hazy eyes blinked open to focus on him. Still so intense even when out of his mind with pleasure.  
“Yeah”, Eren breathed. “Wanna come … p-please lemme come...”  
  
“Come whenever you want...”, Marco mumbled, pulling Eren even closer against his chest as he carefully started to grind his cock inside him in time with Jean’s slow thrusts. The added friction made Jean choke and shiver, hips rutting up into Eren’s welcoming body.  
His knot was swollen, every drag against Marco’s sending him even higher in a spiral of pleasure-pain. They couldn’t knot Eren like this, there was just no way.  
Maybe one day.  
The thought alone was enough to make Jean whimper.  
  
“Gonna, ah...”, he forced out, already on the edge like this but not yet quite willing to fall over it. Not before taking Eren with him. “Gonna c-come inside you. Gonna … sh-shoot our … our loads up your … cute ass. F-fill you up.”  
Eren whimpered beautifully and squirmed as Jean managed to lean a bit closer with a crooked grin.  
“Fill you up with … with thick come. ‘til it drips out of your wrecked, g-gaping hole. Gonna … gonna b-be ruined … ruined f-for us...”  
  
“Oh fuck! Jean...”  
Eren came with an animal wail, squeezing tighter around them than he ever had while he shot ropes of sticky come up to his own chest. A wave of slick rushed out of him, coating both of them, dripping down their knots and balls, smearing against their thighs and seeping into the sheets.  
Just like that, at the very same split-second, both Jean and Marco lost it buried deep inside their Omega.  
  
It took them a long time until their rapid heartbeats had slowed and their erratic breathing calmed down.  
But it was time well spent, hugging each other close and whispering sweet nothings against sticky skin, tired hands gliding over heated bodies to assure each other and themselves that they were fine. More than fine. Perfect.  
Sated and happy and safe.  
  
“We should … really take a shower...”, Marco mumbled at one point, words still faint and a little slurred with exhaustion. Jean was pretty sure neither of them would be able to stand anytime soon but he nodded anyway, shifting until he brought his legs under himself and could lean forward more easily, throwing his arms around Eren’s body in a tired slump.  
He earned an indignant squawk that turned into a laugh as Eren hugged him back.  
“Shower later”, the Omega purred, carding gentle fingers through Jean’s hair and breathing a tiny kiss against his temple. “Let’s take a break first...”  
  
~  
  
They didn’t need to carry Eren to the bathroom this time.  
Possibly because Marco was still too wobbly himself to support Eren’s full weight at this point and Jean didn’t even try and tell himself that he could do it in his place.  
  
Instead they squeezed into the shower stall next to each other, Eren still squished between them as they cleaned him thoroughly, washed his hair and massaged his back and made sure to get rid of all the sweat and come and slick still clinging to his skin.  
  
When they were done he was very insistent about returning the favour, cleaning both of them slowly and carefully with an expression akin to reverence on his face. Like he was afraid of doing something wrong but wanted to commit every second to memory nonetheless.  
  
When they were drying off Jean noticed it. The shift in Eren’s scent that had been overpowered by the smell of sex before. The sweetness hadn’t disappeared completely but definitely subsided, becoming a more subtle note in the delicate composition of their Omega’s scent as the homey and mossy smells became more potent again.  
It wasn’t as dizzying anymore, not as mouth-watering and overpowering. It didn’t make Jean’s Alpha rear it’s head with the need to throw Eren down and fuck him through the floor.  
Instead he wanted to hug and nuzzle the boy and make him dinner. Wanted to make him stay.  
  
Come to think of it, they had just spent a significant amount of time naked and wet and pressed against another, touching and massaging and fondling him before he’d run his hands over every inch of their bodies in turn.  
And yet Eren didn’t show any signs of needing them again, not like he had the days before, demanding they stuff him fast and deep and as often as possible.  
  
No, Eren was strangely quiet and docile, sitting on the bathroom counter with his legs swinging back and forth, damp towel draped across his lap as he watched them with calm, patient eyes. Completely relaxed.  
  
Before Jean could say a word Marco already asked the question that had been dancing through his mind since he’d noticed the shift in Eren’s scent.  
“Is your heat over?” Marco stepped up to Eren and loosely wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist, carefully studying his face. After a moment of contemplation Eren nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I think so. Might need some help again later tonight but … I’m mostly through.”  
“Good”, Marco smiled and kissed Eren, chaste and sweet. Jean couldn’t resist but step up to them and give the Omega a peck on the cheek as well.  
“Everything okay? Did you … like it?”, he hummed, a little hesitant as he also snaked an arm around Eren’s body, the other wrapping around Marco’s hips.  
  
“Do you really have to ask?”, Eren grinned but apparently changed his mind after regarding both their serious faces. “Yes! I liked it. Best heat I ever had, you two were amazing.”  
Marco let out a relieved sigh and kissed Eren again, still as sweetly as the first time. What a sap. But Jean wasn’t really one to talk when he claimed his own soft kiss after his boyfriend was done.  
  
“Good. So … how about we order some take-out and watch a movie? You’re more than welcome to stay another night, you know?”  
Jean rolled his eyes at the sceptical look Marco shot him.  
“What? We could all use some greasy food!"  
  
“I know I could”, Eren weighed in, outvoting Marco who probably wanted them to eat something healthy. With vegetables and everything. But neither of them would deny Eren anything after the weekend they had together and so take-out it was.  
“And uh … staying another night sounds good.”  
  
~  
  
“No, really. I’ll be fine, this wasn’t my first heat!”  
“I know, but if you have another day of leave then we should stay with you. Make sure you recover”, Marco protested anxiously, wringing the straps of his messenger bag between nervous fingers.  
They really didn’t want to leave Eren alone at this point, no matter how much he insisted that he’d be fine and could take care of himself. Maybe it was the Alpha instincts or some weird bonding thing had happened when they spent the heat together.  
Or maybe work just didn’t sound as appealing as spending another day in bed together, lazing around and cuddling. Resting after the last few intense days.  
  
But no matter how often they promised they could take another day off and look after him, Eren wouldn’t budge. Right back to a pain in the ass, Jean thought with a smirk.  
“Okay, we’ll go to work”, he said, reaching out to pet Marco soothingly when his boyfriend whined. “Under one condition: You stay here and rest. There’s snacks in the fridge and leftovers in the freezer, playstation in the living room, books in the bedroom, whatever you need … Stay until you feel better. Maybe … until we’re back?”  
  
He knew Eren wanted to conceal it but there was still a slight blush to his cheeks when his eyes flicked away from them.  
“Do you … want me to? Stay?”  
“Yes”, they said in unison, no hesitation, and watched an embarrassed little smile bloom on their Omega’s face.  
“Okay, okay”, Eren mumbled, ushering them to the door. “I’ll be here. Don’t you have children to save and drugs to sell or something?”  
  
Out in the hallway Jean and Marco looked at each other for a moment before both their expressions cracked into matching grins and they made their way down the stairs.  
This would be good. This would be perfect.


End file.
